Parental Values
by Kiss of the Breeze
Summary: [AU and gets a little OOC on in] No one would think of Sephiroth as fatherly... including himself. A shame that, what with now having to raise two kids on his own after they were left on his door step.[my writing gets better on in so don't get discouraged
1. Know When Not to Open Your Door

_**(Disclaimer): Nothing belongs to me, not even the idea for this fiction; you must thank the authoress NinjaYuna for it. However she didn't want to write it so the task is left up to me. Enjoy! **_

The red-headed girl at the cash register smiled at me. It was a smile that seemed to hold a hint of sympathy, but I didn't need sympathy. I needed speed and cooperation, so that I might get lucky and would be able to get the currently sleeping babies back home before they awoke. It didn't seem likely though.

"This your first time at parent hood?" She asked me in a thick country accent as she finished ringing up the diapers, bottles, and baby formula.

"Yes," I answered, uncomfortably shifting my weight so that the car seat, in which one of the infants slept, would be easier to hold. Any other time I would have said something smart, or better yet just given a cold stare, but at the moment though I realized that would only slow things down more. These last few days have indeed pushed my sanity but I still had pretty good logic. Yes, there is a diffrence.

"They're down right beautiful! You must be proud," she said whilst bagging the last of my items.

Knowing the consequences, yet not having time to stop myself I replied, "They're not mine."

"Is that so?" she asked, waiting for an explanation.

'To tell the truth would take at least fifteen minutes...but she did ask.' I thought, momentarily wondering where that good logic that I was bragging about eariler had gotten off to as I began to recount the long tale. 'She's getting the shortest summary possible.'

----Six Days Earlier------

'What is that sound?' I thought as I looked up from one of my favorite books, All Quiet on the Western Front.

"If I'm not mistaken…" I said out loud. Upon opening my door I found, to my horror, two screaming infants lying on my doorstep.

"Humph. I hate when people can't get rid of their problems properly." I mumbled. It was by this idea that I spawned a day-dream of how to dispose of them myself. It went something like this: I drew Masamune and prepared to reinstate silence. As luck would have it, though, at least five different people were out and about: walking down the street, trimming the bushes, ect. and they all let out loud gasps at my action.

I rubbed my head in frustration. "What?" I asked loudly, looking at each person in turn. Of course, no one said anything. I sighed and sheathed my sword and bent over to pick up the babies. "Not like any of you made an effort to do anything better!" Putting their blank stairs to my back I reentered my house, infants in hand.

Even my own mind was scolding me for such thoughts. Well...then...Damn it! But I followed the second bit of advice from the day-dream and picked them up, turning my body to put my back to the door.

"Of all the houses!" This couldn't be happening. It always happened in stupid movies and books. "Could the parents have not of at least picked an orphanage?" I asked looking down at the small, fragile things in my arms. "Tell me this is a joke…" I said to them. "It has to be."

An hour pasted. After the first five minutes with the two I had, by some miracle of God, managed to get them to stop screaming. Not only that, but I had gotten them to sleep as well! At this point I was feeling quite pleased with my self. The babies were silently snoozing on the couch beside me. Then the phone rang. The noise from it caused the two to move around in their sleep threatening to wake up. Practically tripping over my own feet, I tried to get to the bloody machine before the second ring in an attempt to answer before it woke the babies.

"I could kill for your timing," I hissed into the phone.

"Wow Seph, why are you so quiet?" My caller asked me.

"Get over here, Cloud, and see for yourself." I told him, still in a hushed voice.

"Okay. I was calling just for that reason actually. I think I left my wallet over there."

"You did." I let a hint of mischief into my voice to make him worry. Might as well try to get some fun out of my day.

"What did you take form it?" He asked monotone. Clearly, not amused.

"Nothing. What little bit you had wasn't worth my time. Also, I could find more creative ways to annoy you than taking photos and ID, so those are safe too." I told him. "However, that _one _picture left me quite speachless when I stumbled across it..."

"Oh." Was his only reply. I was expecting him to sound more doubtful, but I guess after years of dealing with me he had finally figured out how I could be. "I'll be right over," he said after a moment.

He was about to hang up, when suddenly an idea struck me. "Hey, bring Aeris." I told him.

"Huh?"

"Don't ask, just do it." I figured a woman would better know what to do in my particular situation.

"I don't know if she'd go for that. I think she has an appointment today." Cloud told me with doubt coloring his voice.

"Tell her I would be most grateful if she would honor me with a quick visit." I said.

Cloud laughed as he realized my game. "You got it. That just might get her attention too." Aeris and I aren't on very stable ground, and I was sure she would see my comment as a challenge and be straight down here ready to "put me in my place" as she would say.

I smiled as I hung up the phone and prepared to wait for, what I assumed would be, my ticket out of this mess.

A gurgling noise to my right caught my attention. I looked over to find one of the babies looking back at me with wide eyes. I lifted it up gently, otherwise it would have kicked the other in the head the way it was squirming about. I sighed in frustration as it began tugging at my hair.

"Where are those two?" I asked while standing to pace. I had discovered that the little things liked motion so I had begun to walk aimlessly around the living room. By the time there was finally a knock at my door I'd been waiting ten minutes. FINALLY!

"So what was it you wan-" Aeris stopped as she saw what I had in my hands. "What are you doing with a baby?" She exclaimed.

"Babies." I corrected and nodded my head to the couch where the other still slept.

"How on earth did you get into this?" Cloud asked looking shocked.

Even though I should have been wounded by his exclaim, I had to agree. I knew I wasn't a baby person; me and kids equal bad. Very simplistic analogy but the point gets across.

I handed my burden to Aeris- who took it happily and began cooing to it- then I told them what had happened.

"Well what are you going to do?" Aeris asked as she rocked one of the babies slowly. Cloud had the other and I found it funny because I never would have guessed him to be mushy over babies.

"I don't really know. That's why I told him to bring you. I had hoped you would have a solution." I admitted.

Aeris smiled softly, flattered that I had trusted her with something like this. It wasn't as if I had a lot of options though, so I didn't see what the big deal was. "Well the only thing I can think of, Seph, would be to go to the police," she said. That sounded logical. I nodded my head to tell her so.

"Uh… Sephiroth?" Cloud looked over at me. I raised my eye brow in answer. "I think this one needs to be changed." His nose wrinkled for emphasis.

"And exactly what do you want me to change it into? It's not like I have diapers laying around."

Aeris grinned. "Okay Seph, I'll help you out of this. I baby-sit for a friend sometimes, so give me a few minutes and I'll run home and get you some things to help until you get the chance to go to the police." She said. "Cloud, give me your keys."

Cloud reluctantly fished them out of his pocket and handed them to her. Handing the baby to me she walked swiftly out the door and we watched as she backed Cloud's car out of the driveway then sped down the road.

"Sometimes I guess that woman of yours isn't half bad." I said looking over at Cloud with a smirk.

-----------------

"Wow, great story pal but you're holding up the line!" Came a shout from behind me. I turned to look at the man that stood two people behind me.

I shrugged at his point then began to walk off. "No!" Came the unison response of the two women in front of the man along with the cashier as I made to leave "Please, do finish." The young brunette directly behind me said.

"Hey! I need to get home ya know!" The man protested. All the women turned to him and glared.

"Get in another line." The blonde in front of him said forcefully. The man grunted and I could practically see him mentally kicking himself for not thinking of that on his own.

"Please, continue!" The cashier said sweetly. I gave a mental shrug as to why they would be so interested the events of my life in the first place- a store not being the ideal place for a long conversation anyway- and then picked up where I left off.

------------------

Aeris was back in seven minutes flat. How she managed it without a speeding ticket is beyond me. "Okay. Time to get these wittle guys aww cweened up!" She said pulling the diaper bag off her shoulder. "Here, Seph, hold this." She told me and thrust the blue and pink thing into my arms.

I rolled my eyes and followed her over to the couch. Kneeling down in front of it she spread out a small blanket and had Cloud and I lay the two on it. "Hand me the wipes and two diapers Seph," she instructed. I threw them at her, but to my dissapointment she pretended not to notice.

"Ah, so you're a wittle girl hum?" She said as she removed the soiled diaper and replaced it. She handed the now less smelly baby to Cloud and moved on to the next one. "Aw, and you are a wittle boy!"

"Aeris? Could you please stop with the baby talk?" I asked as nice as I could force.

"Humph. Alright Sephiroth, if you insist." She answered and handed me the other now less smelly baby.

"So, when are you going to the police?" Cloud asked me from his seat at the end of the couch.

"As soon as possible." I answered. "In fact, I would like to leave right now. Cloud you're coming with me." I told him, giving him no say-so in the matter.

"First, he has to drop me off at my doctor. I have an appointment today. Actually, if I don't hurry I'm going to be late ." Aeris said picking up her things and making towards the door.

I nodded and followed her out. "Hey! So now I have to drive both of you?" Cloud seemed dumbfounded, as if it were a hard concept to grasp.

"Yes." I said simply as I pushed him out the door so I could lock it behind him.

The parents weren't kind enough to leave car seats with their children, so the two of them sat balanced in my lap as we all cramed into Cloud's automobile.

After we dropped Aeris off Cloud and I made our way to the police station so I could be rid of my problem. Upon entering, a thin man in glasses looked up at us casually. "Mornin'. Can I help you?"

I held up the two babies and begin to retell my situation. After I finished he looked at me for at least two minutes before saying anything. "We'll get right on it. But I'm afraid with all the work around here they may be unintentionally neglected. So, might I ask you to hold on to them a while longer?"

I looked at him blankly for a moment, unsure if he was joking or not. "No." I said once sure he was serious. Were they allowed to make such requests?

"Why not? I could make it worth your while." He said, then he slipped me two twenties.

I gave him my "Are you stupid look" and he understood and reached into his wallet and put a 100 dollar bill beside the two twenties.

"You've got to do a little better than that." I told him.

He sighed and muttered something that sounded like "Would be cheaper to keep the brats…" then handed me another $100.

I nodded, grabbed the money and walked out with Cloud following close behind. "The situation being as it is, you should have went for more money." Cloud said once we were back in the car.

"The situation shouldn't even be. Besides, I highly doubt I would have gotten more." I answered.

"I don't know Seph, you're pretty damn persuasive." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "Cloud, use your brain for a second. It was a police station. If I used _my_ persuasion they would have me behind bars in a heart beat."

"Ah you could have taken 'em"

"It wouldn't have been worth my time."

------------------

"So that's pretty much how it went. I stopped by the station two days later and I got no nearer to a solution. It looks like I'm stuck with the little things." I said as I picked up my bag.

"Wow. That's one heck of a story." The ginger-haired woman at the register said. The others nodded in agreement. I simply shrugged and began to walk off.

"Hey wait!" I turned. The blonde who had spoken against that one man earlier was fishing in her purse. "Here, you're obviously going to be needed a baby-sitter." She pulled out a pen and a piece of scrap paper and scribbled her number on it, then winked as I took it. "Just call me if you need me!"

The other women soon followed and I left the store with two babies -now waking up, a bag full of baby supplies, and three women's phone numbers.

_**(A/N): So tell me what ya think! I know not everything is realistic but its not meant to be so don't review and say "That would never happen." I know that, but it makes a great story! If you want, feel free to leave ideas for what could happen to poor Sephiroth in this lovely little story.**_


	2. I'm Guessing Suicide Isn't Optional

"I'm just going to stop wasting time with the police. Its obvious that they don't intend to do anything to help me." I told Cloud over the phone. I was sitting with my legs thrown down the length of my blue-grey couch, happy to finally get a moment to myself. Unhappy that the phone had spoiled this.

"Well then, it looks like you're stuck with them, huh? So what are you going to name them?" He asked eagerly. He sounded a little too happy at the turn of events.

"Why name the dead?" I asked him in return. I stretched and leaned back further into the plush cushions, switching the phone over to my left hand so that I could make it double as a head rest.

Cloud was silent for a moment before he replied, "Seph, you know you can't kill them."

"Oh no. I'm very capable," I returned.

He chuckled, "You know what I mean."

"What is there left for me to do? I'm none to thrilled about playing daddy for these two, and I'm guessing suicide isn't optional."

"No, it's not." He said swiftly. "Why does the thought of children get you so bent out of shape?" He questioned.

"Think about it. Do you really see me as a fatherly figure?" The long silence proved my point and I was quick to tell him so.

"Well that doesn't mean you can't learn to be! I'll put it this way Sephiroth, you're the only thing those two have."

"Wow, aren't they screwed."

"I still think you should name 'em. The titles: them, those things, the babies, female, and male aren't cutting it." He told me.

"OK. How about-"

Cloud interrupted me, "Actually put some thought into it too. Don't just say something random to try and shut me up."

I rolled my eyes at him though I knew he wasn't able to see it. I still wasn't sure why he cared so much, though. "Fine." I paused to 'put some thought into it'. "How about Ayden for him and Erin for her."

"Those sounds good!" He seemed surprised. I suppose that he thought, despite everything, I would say something like Bob and Jill. Or, more probably, Rifle and Katana.

"Yes, yes they do."

"Oh... Hey Seph, I'm going to have to let you go, someone is beeping in." Cloud told me before swiftly hanging up before I had a chance to say anything in return. He has such great manners.

I hung up the phone as well and picked up my book. I hadn't had as much time to read as I would've liked and with Ayden and Erin, that time was cut in half. I looked over to the blue and green crib that Aeris had loaned me; the two slept contently with in. I let out a sigh before I turned my attention back to reading. An hour past and I was two chapters away from finishing when I got the feeling I was being watched. I looked up unwillingly and found a pair of gray-blue eyes looking back at me.

That's the first time I ever really paid attention to the color of their eyes. It startled me at how alert he seemed, taking in the world around him. 'I wonder how old they are?' I wondered to myself. Aeris had given me her estimate; she said she guessed they were both around four or five months old.

He just sat there, supporting himself on his arms. I knew it was Ayden because I had memorized the facial distinction between them. He had a more narrow face than his sister- I assume they are related at least; it seemed only logical. It surprised me that he didn't start crying, but I was grateful.

He soon preoccupied himself with playing with a one of the baby toys- also supplied by Aeris. I turned back to reading and that lasted for about ten minutes when I was interrupted by an all to familiar crying. I looked up and realized that Ayden had hit Erin with the toy he had been playing with. His sister's crying in turn set him off too. And so the cycle restarted itself and I was charged with the tedious task of quieting them. _Again._

----------

Erin, I discovered, had light blue eyes, not much different from her brother's. I watched as they looked at me intently while I fed them. 'Are all babies this alert?' I figured it was yet another question I would ask Aeris.

When I had finished feeding and burping them as I had been taught, I put them back into the crib and handed them each a _soft_ toy. 'How long till they will be able to sit up on their own?' I wondered. Shrugging, I looked over to my calendar.

It was Sunday. I had to go back to work tomorrow! I nearly yelled in frustration at the realization that my vacation was over. So what was I supposed to do with my newest responsibilities? I didn't want to call Aeris, I was already too far in debt with that girl than I was comfortable with.

I ran over all my options and decided that the best thing would probably be to call one of the women from the store to come baby-sit. I looked over to the coffee table where the crumbled papers with their numbers rested. I shuddered, "Did any of them really want to help or we're they just after something else? Would any of them actually be up to it?" I wondered out loud. 'The only one that seemed really sincere was the young red-headed cashier. She's probably some collage student looking for some extra money.' I decided I would go with her. Reluctantly, I picked up the receiver and dialed the number I remembered to be hers.

"Hello." The girl on the other end answered in the all too familiar country accent.

"Hi, is this," I looked down at the paper to get her name, "Kimberly?"

"Yes. May I ask who's speaking?" She asked.

"This is Sephiroth. I was calling to take you up on you're offer to baby-sit." I told her.

"Oh! Okay... I honestly didn't think ya'd call. I figured if anythin' you'd go and hook up with that blonde or somthin'."

I was a little offended by that, "Are you saying my choice was a mistake?"

"No! Just unexpected is all." She answered.

I smiled to myself, I could tell she was nervous. She was most likely regretting giving me her number. I didn't really blame her, girls really shouldn't go around giving out such information unless they just like taking risks. I don't think she'll do it again. It's a good thing I'm not that kind of man. I continued on anyway, she wasn't getting out of it this easy. "So, could you start tomorrow? I'll pay you 270 a month. Or you could take it by the weeks if you don't plan on being around that long."

"270 a month will be fine, I just need a little extra spending money. The earliest I can come over tomorrow will be after three because of my classes." I was right in my guess, collage student.

"I'll need you at four, so I don't think you're classes will be in the way. I wont be home till around nine-thirty at night, is that fine?"

"Yes." She still sounded nervous. Am I that intimidating?

I decided to try and get her to loosen up, "Now, I'm going to have to ask you some questions to see if you qualify."

"Okay." She sounded doubtful.

"Can you change a diaper?"

After she stopped laughing she answered, "Yes, I know lots about that kind of stuff. I used ta have to watch my little cousins often, so don't think I'm not experienced." She seemed a lot better now.

Yes, I can be nice like that, you just have to get on my good side. Also, I didn't want the girl tripping all over herself and unable to do as I need all because she was afraid of me. "Okay then, its settled."

I gave her directions to my house and said good bye courteously.

As much as I wanted to go back to my reading I decided to get one more thing done before hand. I walked over and picked up the twins -tucking them unceremoniously under each arm- and prepared to give them a bath. Aeris had made sure to tell me bathing them was necessary, as if I didn't know that already. She also took the time to teach me the "proper" way of doing it. I do believe I wouldn't have had much difficulty with out her instructions though.

So off it was to the bathroom with them. I shook my head as I realized that Cloud just might have been right. I certainly was being a little more fatherly to them, at least to the point I had given up killing them.

_**(A/N): I'm really enjoying writing this and I hope that ya'll enjoy reading! Please tell me if you do, it might speed up the time it takes me to update. Sorry this isn't all that long.**_


	3. If Anything

----Four Months Later-----

So time rolled on. Kimberly proved to be an okay girl and a competent baby-sitter. I was adapting quite nicely, and Aeris and Cloud continued to visit frequently. I would have protested to the last of those but extra hands are always nice.

"You know, they're starting to form words now. Daddy would be much easier for them to get right than Sephiroth. How about it Seph? They're going to start calling you something," Aeris said to me one afternoon. She and Cloud were over and we sat in my living room simply talking. She on the couch and him beside her while I occupied the matching grey-blue recliner.

"I'm not their father." I reminded her.

"Actually, you pretty much are." Kimberly pointed out from the other side of Aeris. She had yet to go home, and throughout the weeks and despite the age diffrence, she had become quick friends with Cloud and Aeris. Today, them being there slowed her departure.

"Hunggy," Erin waddled over and looked up at me expectantly. The two had recently begun walking- everyone thought it so special. I'll admit, even I was a little proud when they took their first steps. One step closer to not having to carry them every where. But... that also meant that they were into absolutly everything.

"Hunggy." She repeated holding onto my knee for balance. I nodded and patted her dirty brown curls. I stood up and had to catch her as she lost balance with her support suddenly moved.

Cloud smiled as he bounced Ayden on his knee, "See Seph? I told you that you could learn to be fatherly." He said, satisfaction coating his words.

I was tempted to drop the child just to spite him but I knew that that would not only be immensely immature, but that I could no longer find it in me to wish much harm upon either of them. Lord, I really was going soft.

Bringing Erin with me, I walked into the kitchen to get some baby food. I looked into the cabinet and picked out a jar of mushy green stuff. 'Poor kids, they have to eat this stuff.' I thought as I opened it then went back into the living room. I took a sniff of it before I sat down and scrunched my nose response. "I don't see how this even _used_ to be green beans."

As soon as Ayden seen the food in my hands he started gurgling and reaching for it. Apparently, he wanted some too. "Hunggy!" He said mimicking his sister. I sighed and turn to go get some for him as well.

"Here, I'll get it." Kimberly said getting up and saving me the trouble.

"Thanks." I replied.

"You know, I might wrong when I first told you how old they might be. I'd say they are at least going on a year or so now. I was probably three months off." Aeris said. "Because babies don't usually start walking and trying to talk until around one." But then, this differed between child to child. In the end, it didn't quite matter to me.

"Speaking of which, when are you going to celebrate their birthdays? The day you found them?" Cloud asked.

"What makes you think they're going to be around for that long?" I asked in return.

Aeris and Cloud both gave me a 'think about it you idiot' look. "Sephiroth, get over it. You're stuck with them." Cloud told me.

I sighed as I tied a bib around Erin and began feeding her. I knew Cloud was right. "Yes, I suppose that horrible day will serve as a birth date."

Kimberly returned, took Ayden from Cloud, and began to feed him. "Shouldn't you be going soon?" I asked her as I looked at the clock.

"Nah, I've nothing better to do... but I'll go if ya want me to." She answered with a shrug. At this point she was comfortable enough to know that she wasn't imposing.

I shook my head, "No, its fine. I was just wondering." She smiled, nodded her head, and spooned another bite of orange mush into Ayden's mouth. He began spitting it back out- not that I blame him.

-------

An hour later and everyone was gone. I sighed- realizing that I had really been doing that a lot since Erin and Ayden were thrown on me- and plopped down into the recliner, twins in hand. It was slowly beginning to get more difficult to hold the two of them at the same time but I still managed. I started rocking them soothingly. The faster they feel asleep the faster I could do likewise.

"You two have no idea how much of a burden you are to me. How could such little things be so troublesome? Worse than rashes the both of you," I told them as they blinked lazily up at me.

When they finally feel asleep I gingerly stood up and carried them back to my room to put them to bed. Aeris, for reasons known only to her, had taken the crib back. But, she said she figured it was safe enough for them to sleep in bed with me until other arrangemnts could be made.

I bit my tongue in annoyance; having them with me even in bed was a _real_ convenience to be sure. 'First chance I get, I'm buying them a play-pin.' I thought as I changed into a pair of black loungers and gently got under the covers, moving slowly so I wouldn't wake them.

I put my hands behind my head and lie on my back, Ayden on my left and Erin on my right. I hated not being able to move much. 'Yes, definitely getting a play-pin or something.' I thought as I drifted towards sleep. Not even thinking about it I reached down a stroked both of their heads idly and affectionately with my hand.

_**(A/N): You know not many people would go as far as me and make Sephy play daddy, but oh well. Please tell me what ya think! Sorry this chapter is so short. It's even shorter than the last! I'll try to update soon and I'll try to have the next one more lengthy. Now go review!**_


	4. I Would Rather Have A Dog

"Don't put that in your mouth!" I yelled as I grabbed a battery out of Erin's hand just as it was about to go in. Then it was back to the all to familiar crying. "No," I told her while lifting her up.

Ayden waddled in from down the hall carrying one of my old war metals. 'How in the world did he get hold of that?' I wondered becoming very irritated. He dropped it though -as if he could hear my thoughts- and held up his arms to be picked up. I felt my eye twitching but I reached down and lifted him up as well. "Come on you two. We're going to the store." I needed to baby-proof my house as well as pick up a play-pin I made a check-list as I remembered my vow from last night. These two certainly were eating a hole through my wallet. 'And it will only get worse...'

--------

I now had nifty little white fences blocking off specific rooms, and everything that needed to be, I moved out of reach. After I was done with that I set up the new play-pin in the living room. I figured I could move it to my room when it was their bedtime so I could better keep an eye on them.

I put them down, handed them a few toys, and sat myself on the couch to start reading on the new book I got: Johnny's Got His Gun. They were content for a while but I soon felt little hands tugging on my pants.

Looking over the rim of my book I found the twins looking up at me expectantly. "Da," Ayden gurgled and held out a bright orange ball.

"You expect me to play with you?" I asked, knowing they probably wouldn't understand. Reluctantly, I put in a bookmark and slid down into the floor with them. "Well, I'm in a pretty good mood…" I told them whilst trying to justify my resons for cooperating for my own sake.

Erin climbed into my lap and Ayden sat (fell would be a better word for it) down in front of me after I took the ball from him. I squeezed it and it made an annoying squeaking sound. The two seemed to have a different opinion because they burst in giggles. Soon after Erin snatched the ball from me and it immediately went to her mouth. 'One would think I don't feed them as often as they try to eat things.'

Ayden stood up, walked over to get a different toy, then came back and sat/fell down in the same spot. "Ah da da grr ah!" He shrieked illegibly. Then with out warning he threw the toy at me.

I caught it mid air. "No," I said sternly. "We don't throw things." I gave the toy back only to have to launched at me a second time. He had a pretty good arm, but that was beside the point. "No." I told him with even more authority in my voice. Ayden looked at me as if confused but he didn't throw it again.

'Hmm, maybe they are capable of thought.' I decided. I reached around Erin and in doing so must have tickled her because she erupted with a high-pitched giggle. I couldn't help but smile, their laughter was a much welcomed replacement to their screaming.

I tickled her again, this time on purpose and she squealed and squirmed in delight. I reached over and got Ayden too, didn't want him feeling left out.

A knock at my door caught my attention; I scooped the two up and put them in their new play-pin. After hurriedly dusting off my pants and running a hand through my hair I opened the door. There stood Aeris, grinning from ear to ear.

"You had them laughing didn't you?" She asked still smiling.

"It's much preferred over their crying." I told her, wondering how she had heard through the door and how long she might have been standing there. What she did next caught me completely off guard. She wrapped me in a tight hug.

"That is so cute!" She gushed.

I pried her off, "How is it cute?" I asked with a disbeliving look on my face.

"No one would imagine you playing with babies." She answered.

I had to agree with her there but I still didn't see how that made it 'cute'. "So, what are you here for?"

"I brought you some food. I know you haven't had time for a _good_ meal in a while. So I decided to do you a kindness." She told me before walking back to her red Camaro and returning with aluminum-covered tray.

"Uh… Thanks?" I really wasn't expecting this. 'Is she coming onto me?' I wondered. I decided I would ask -nothing beats the direct approach. "Are you coming onto me?" She blushed. Go figure.

"N-no." She answered. "Just being nice."

"Mmhm, and that's why Cloud isn't with you this time?"

"Gosh Sephiroth! A person can't do anything for you with out you blowing out of proportions!" She huffed.

I smiled, 'Someone sure seems flustered.' I thought wryly. "So, were you wanting to come in? I suppose it is rude of me to keep you standing outside." Not that it was cold, or even paticularly chilly, here on the front stoop.

"Just for a minute I guess. Cloud and I are going to a movie later so I can't stay long." She said.

"Right. I highly doubt that. If anything, it wasn't pre-planed." I told her. She pretended not to hear me and walked over to the twins.

"When did you get this?" She asked referring to the play-pin- a spot of color on the cream carpet.

"This morning." I answered.

While she started talking mushy to the babies I took the tray into the kitchen. I peeked under the foil and saw that she had brought me lasagna. 'I love lasagna! I will have to give her a hug for this. What's a little flirting?' I thought, tucking the aluminum back down. 'Now, lets see if I can make her blush again. Shouldn't be too hard.'

Going back into the living room I discovered Aeris had her back to me. 'Perfect…' She never heard me coming as I crept over, wrapped my arms around her, and pressed my cheek against hers. "Thanks for the food." I purred. I felt her face growing hot against mine. Mission accomplished.

"Uh… You're welcome Seph." She told me. I let go and felt very satisfied when I saw she looked disappointed that the hug had ended. "Well, I guess I'll go." She said as she inched towards the door. "Glad to see you're finally used to the idea of children, you seem to be getting along well now."

"I still would rather have a dog."

She laughed. "Yeah sure. Well bye, Sephiroth." She said rather hurridly and walked out the door.

"See you later." I called after her, my voice still velvet smooth. I saw -much to my amusement- her face was still blood red as she pulled out of the drive way. I looked over at the twins once she was gone from sight, "It's always fun to mess with her mind." I told them as I closed the door behind me.

_**(A/N): See? Longer! Be happy, I'm updating faster than I thought I would. As for the next chapter, there is no telling how long till it will be done and up. **_


	5. That's Why You Don't Mess With Me

_**(A/N): I have a feeling this is going to be a long chapter because I have so much I want to fit in before I do another big fast forward. We'll see how things work out. A BIG thanks to all of my reviewers! I love hearing from you people. **_

The next day was Sunday, the last day of my short weekend. I was just settling down into a nice, hot, and well-earned bath when the phone rang. Had I not just put the twins down for a nap I would have let it go unnoticed. But as this was not the case, grabbing a towel, I ran into the living room to give hell to whichever person it was calling. "This had better be good," I growled into the phone as I dripped onto my pale carpet.

"Hey Seph! Want to come over and play cards? An old friend stopped by today and I'd like you to meet her. Also, Aeris says she feels like beating you in a game of poker." Cloud's voice was cheerful from the other end. I think he had figured out long ago that he had a talent for calling at the wrong time and secretly took pleasure in it.

"You pick the finest times don't you?" I couldn't help but point it out once more, "I just got the little dragon's banes to sleep. Not to mention you just pulled me from a soothing bath." I told him, being sure to let my annoyance slip into my voice.

"Oh," He seemed unaffected though. Then I noted as his voice got distant as he talked to someone in the background, "No Tifa, he isn't coming over." He said to someone in the room with him.

"I will talk to you later. I would like to get back to the tub before this puddle on the floor gets any bigger." Cloud laughed then said good-bye. I hurried back to my little- and possibly only- piece of heaven at the time. That is, if one didn't count the food Aeris gave me. I'll give her one thing, she can defiantly cook.

I felt my muscles begin relax as the steaming water done its work. 'Too bad the tub isn't bigger. Maybe I _should_ have gone to Cloud's, he _does _have a hot-tub after all…' I thought, looking at my knees bent above the water. Then I remembered the two women that would be there. 'It would be too much of a hassle...' I decided while trying to submerge myself further and failing. 'But then again it is a hot-tub that's on the line.'

I let the water drain and when to call Cloud back.

-------

'Oh yes. Defiantly worth it,' I thought as I slid down till my nose was nearly in the steaming bubbles. We were in Cloud's downstairs game-room and bar. Aeris and that Tifa girl had been momentarily distracted by playing with the babies but claimed to be about to join me and Cloud in the water. Ten minutes later they put the twins into the play-pin I had dragged along then left to change into their bathing suits.

"So, this is the only thing that changed your mind?" Cloud asked from the other side of the polygon tub, as if it were of any importance.

I looked down at the water, afterward raising my head up to speak, "Yes." I answered simply then slunk back down.

"Ah. I had thought you might have wanted to meet Tifa." He said, trying to imply something. Didn't know why he would think that, but I didn't much care. The tub felt good and that's all that mattered to me at the moment.

The girls returned. Aeris was in a pink one-peace and Tifa in a dark green bikini. I unwillingly moved over a bit to give them room and they slid in. Aeris was practically in poor Cloud's lap- she was probably still a little off balance from yesterday. Tifa, on the other hand, sat comfortably between Cloud and myself.

"Nice to finally meet you, Sephiroth." Tifa said extending her hand for me to shake. I sat up, shook it, then rested my back against the jet stream and let my arms lie on the rim. It seemed talking was now unavoidable so I had might as well assume the position to better do so. "Cloud and Aeris told me all about your situation. I must say, it was a little hard to believe."

I looked over at the play-pin and nodded. "I can barely believe it myself. The little hellions have certainly given me a hard time." The others laughed but when it tappered off, we sat and in silence for a while. I let my eyes nondescriptly examine those there with me, and couldn't help but notice the look that slid across Tifa's face as she glanced over at Aeris and Cloud.

It didn't take a genius to see that she liked the boy. 'Better take her mind from it.' I didn't need the drama ruining my evening. "So, Tifa, where you from?" I asked. Cloud shot me a weird look, I suppose he was thrown off that _I _had actually started a conversation.

"Up north." She answered shortly. I nodded and with the ice re-broken the four of us started talking again. After about an hour had passed Cloud brought up the suggestion of playing cards again. I agreed and we exited the tub to dry off and change.

------

I had left for home after my fifth win in a row. 'Foolish people, did they think they could beat me?' I thought as I turned onto my road. One of the streetlights was out, obscuring my vision so I didn't see the couple sitting on my porch till I was in my driveway.

This looked more than troublesome. I glanced back and saw that the twins were both sound asleep. 'Good.' Something told me that it was going to be a nice chit chat. I got out and locked the doors behind me. "May I help you?" I asked them as I approached, making sure my voice wasn't friendly in the slightest -which didn't take much effort for my part.

"Have you seen two kids around?" The male asked, the smell of alcohol was strong on his breath. That didn't really surprise me. His unruly appearance made room to draw conclusions. Slicked back hair, two day beard and grease-stained flannel shirt gave my character judging talent plenty to work with.

"We lost our children a little while ago," the woman said. She seemed sober but that obviously didn't make her smart. Could she honestly think that I would believe her?

"Lost them, huh?" They were probably looking to get money out of them with government checks.

"Yes." The woman replied. She was fidgeting under my glare, her fingers playing nervously with the sleeves of her turquoise, floral blouse.

"How long ago?"

"A few weeks..."

"And you're waiting till now to look for them?"

"No!" The man shouted, for some reason seeming to take offense. "We've been lookin'!"

"Listen, do not try and play me for stupid." I said slowly. "That is one thing I cannot stand. I am not in the mood to fool aroud with you two. So tell me, why would you leave your children on my doorstep then seemingly spur-of-the-moment want them back?" They could tell I was pissed. The woman even took a step back, as if seeking refuge in the shadows supplied by the overhang of my roof.

The man, however, surprised me. Even though he seemed to think about his next actions, he was either to stupid or to drunk to see that I could kill him; because, the next thing he asked was, "Do you still have them?"

"They're asleep in my car but I can assure you, you'll not be seeing them."

"Think what you want," the man bit back and took a step towards the car. I placed my hand firmly on his shoulder and none to gently pulled him back. "Let go of me you long-haired faggot!" He yelled then took a swing at me.

I took the punch, hardly flinching, then gave a return blow to him in the face. He slumped to the ground while cursing and holding his nose. The hit seemed to sober him up because he just sat there for a moment as if confused, blood trickeling through his fingers, glittering black in the moonlight.

I was tempted to kill them, and I told them just that, "I don't think anyone would mind if you two suddenly disappeared. I suggest you leave, least I have extra work tonight." Really, I knew there would be consequences, bothersome laws and such, but they could be over looked should need truely arise.

"We'll go to the police." The woman threatened, finally speaking again.

"Go right ahead. Trust me I highly doubt they'll do anything, except maybe pay you to go away. This spoken from experience."

"About how much you reckon?" The man asked looking to the woman then back at me. Were humans capeable of being so stupid? Of all the unintelligent questions! Even if it was sarcasm.

"People like you make me sick. Get out of my sight _now _or you won't get a second chance." I told them, meaning every word. I rarely lie.

The woman took another long look at my car but proceeded to lead the man away. I watched them as they walked down the road to were a car was parked at the corner. The man flipped me a bird as they drove past and on down the street. "If I ever see him again I'll make sure to it he has no middle fingers." I said making a promise to myself.

-----

Once I got the twins into the house I just held them for a moment. Their slow breathing as they still dosed helped calm my nerves a bit. "You two are such a burden," I whispered then kissed their foreheads. "I certainly don't know why I even bother."

_**(A/N): Ok it wasn't as long as I thought it was going to be but oh well. Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing and I hope more people will tell me what they think as well! I'm going to try to get chapter 6 up soon, bye for now.**_


	6. The Things I Put Up With

_**(A/N): Yay! I love all the support I'm getting for this! I've got so many ideas, the real fun is going to start happening when Aydenand Erin get older ..evil smile.. Please forgive me if the first part of this chapter seems to drag.**_

"Sephiroth!" One of my co-workers yelled out to me over the sound of heavy machinery from the single-wide trailor that sat on the constuction site property. "Some doll is on the phone for you!"

I rolled my eyes and walked to the main building to take the call. "Sephiroth speaking," I said picking up the phone and whipping dirt from my face.

"I think the babies are coming down with somethin'. They're both running a fever. I'm going to take them to the doctor. Can you come with?" It was Kimberly and she sounded concerned.

"What do you think the problem is? And yes, I'll be there momentarily." I said, keeping my voice calm. I thought they'd been acting rather slugish lately.

"I'm thinking' it's just a cold." She answered. "How soon do ya think you can get here?"

"Ten minutes tops."

"But…you're thirty minutes away."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and set off to find my boss. Once I found him I explained my situation and after he finished laughing I clocked out and left.

'I don't see how that's funny.' I reflected while looking into the mirror briefly. I realized I had yet to take off my hard-hat. I removed it and ran a hand over my pulled back hair. 'Its much more manageable this way,' I thought absent mindedly. I soon directed my attention to the speedometer. "Sixty-five miles... I'll never keep my promised time at this rate," I said pushing the acceleration.

-------

"Sorry." I said upon entering my house.

"Why?" Kimberly asked while lifting Erin up and getting her ready to go.

"I'm five minutes late."

"That still makes you about ten minutes early." She said lightheartedly. Her face straightened, "I hope it's nothing serious." She said. I nodded, bent down and picked up Ayden. He coughed in my face. A few months back and I would not have put up with it, now I only sighed and followed Kimberly out the door.

-------

"Yep. It's just a little head cold. You can simply pick up some Children's Tylenol at the local drug store and they should be fine." The doctor told me, tucking his hands into the green pockets of his scrubs.

"Ah. Thank you so much." Kimberly said showing her relief. She picked Ayden up from the paper covered bed and went back out to the car to wait for me.

I caught a strange look on the doctor. "What?" I asked him while I was shifting Erin to my hip.

"Are you two legal?" He asked me.

I raised my eyebrow as it took a moment to realize what he meant. "She is my baby-sitter. Trust me, I don't even think of her that way." I said a little disgustedat just the thought of us as a couple. There was what, a twelve year difference? Kimberly looked younger than she was, and although she was legal I couldn't imagine her as anything more than a kid.

After wrapping things up with the pediatrician I joined Kim in the car, I buckled Erin in and whipped my face as they had _both _managed to sneeze on me. "I wonder how long it will be before they are better," I could already see this was going to be a big annoyance.

"The doctor said two ta three days." Kimberly reminded me. "That means constant care got it? I'm not going to be able to work tomorrow. I told ya that last week."

I slapped my head as I remembered. 'Stupid school trip,' I thought. 'Well that leaves me two options: call Aeris or not go to work' I decided to do the latter. Best never to rely too heavily on one person. 'Especially if that person is Aeris.'

"Sephiroth? Who are those people on your porch?" Kimberly's sudden question pulled me out of my thoughts. As we neared my house I saw what she was talking about. Four men stood waiting in front of my house.

"Damn. Not again." I sighed in exasperation.

"What's going on?" I could tell she was nervous, her knuckls were going white from gripping the door as she got a closer view of the front of my house.

"When I get out of the car just lock all the doors and don't open them unless for me. Understood?" I looked over and she nodded shakily.

I spotted the man from the night before as I pulled into my driveway. "Great and Masamune is in the house too. That would have gotten their attention. Oh well, I'll have to get creative," I thought out loud.

"You're going to kill them?" Kimberly questioned fearfully.

"If it's necessary." I quickly looked around and saw my toolbox in the floorboard. An evil smirk crossed my face as I took out a hammer. 'Messy but fun.' I thought, testing its weight in one hand. I put a reassuring hand on the young girl's shoulder. "Don't worry, I will take care of things, you'll be fine." I told her before getting out of the car.

"Now, I'll be taking back my kids if you please." The man from the other night told me as I approached.

"Is that so?" Just then I realized they had busted all my windows, 'Just buying them more pain.' I determined resolutely "What makes you so sure?" I challenged as I twirled the hammer in my hands nimbly. "Because from the looks of it you'll be needing more help if you thought you were going to take them by force." The one I was speaking to had a bat in his hands, one of his buddies with a bleach blonde crew cut had a butterfly blade, and the heavy-set man closest to my right hand window had a thick plank of wood.

The men gathered laughed at my statement before the one who was apparently in charge gave the signal for them to come at me. 'Lard boy is going down first,' I decided as the first man came within reach of me, board brandished high over his head ready to swing. I simply ducked down and brought my hammer up hard into his large gut, tripping him up with my sudden proximity. He toppled over with a thud but that didn't stop his buddies.

Five minutes later and I had a few cuts along with the title of last man standing. One of the men had wielded a good-sized piece of glass and unlike the others, he knew how to fight. So unfortunately, I wasn't able to walk away with a flawless victory.

No one attempted- nor was able- to stop me as I walked calmly back to the car to escort Kimberly and the babies back to my house. There was a dull throb in my head but I felt otherwise invincible. A credit to my nature, I had just single-handedly taken down four armed grown men.

"Go ahead and call the police," I told Kimberly once she was safely seated on my couch. As an after thought I added, "Don't mind the next bit of screaming you're about to hear, I merely have to fulfill a promise I made to myself. She nodded her head again, her face seemed paler than it normally did. I guess it wasn't every day one got to see something like what just passed.

Grabbing my hammer again I walked over to the pathetic man who started this whole mess and with two good swings, using the sharp, end I removed his middle fingers. "Let's see you flip me the bird again," I hissed into his ear as he yelled in agony shook my head as I stood back up. I felt a little dizzy, 'Must have rose up to fast...'

-------

I awoke with several people standing over me. "Huh?" My head was still throbbing. 'How did I go from going back to the house to being on the living room floor?' I wondered. My head felt light and clouded as I tried to sit up.

"You lost quite a bit of blood. I'd take it easy if I were you." A man in a medical uniform told me. He was kneeling over my body as I lie on my living room carpet

"Well you're not me." I informed. I had more dignity than to stay on the floor. I used what strength I could to pull myself onto the couch. "Are those stupid punks gone?" I question. My pride was smarting off at having actually _passed out. _

"No," Cloud answered. For some reason he was now in my house and I blinked at his presence in confusion. Perhaps he had called while I was out and chose to come over to check things out. "In the condition you left them in, they would have been lucky to manage ten steps." He smiled as he clapped a hand on my shoulder in congratulations. I really had nothing to say to that.

"This young lady here explained the situation, still we will need to ask you some questions." An older looking police officer told me. 'Oh, _now_ they're doing their job.' I thought sardonically but I nodded and then began the oh- so long explanation.

An hour later and things were starting to look like they would get somewhere. One of the officers apologized for the incompetent officer who bribed me to keep the children. After that they officially took the twins away from their ridiculous parents. What happened next is what surprised me. Tifa -who was somehow at my house too- asked what would happen to the children now. The older looking officer simply said, "We'll send them to a home."

'Can I really let them do that? Do I have a choice?' I wondered while rubbing my head.

"No." I stated from my seat, glowering at the mere thought. "Might I go ahead and keep them? It's in there best interests. It's better not pull children out of a familiar environment," I reasoned to them. I had read that in a book somewhere I think. "I've proven myself capable haven't I?"

I couldn't believe my actions, and neither could the people there who knew me. Aeris gave me the weirdest look, but she smiled none the less. 'Ayden and Erin can certainly be a pain, but after the trouble I just went though for them I'll be damned if I loose them anyway! Everything would have been pointless!' I thought to myself.

------

And so they followed though with my suggestions. The next weeks were spent going through a butt-load of paper work and paying _a lot_ of money but hey, it beat passing out and having to be dragged back to my house. Talk about things that will ruin a person's pride. 'Pride! What on Earth am I talking about? These two have humbled me in the worst possible way!'

I rubbed my head, causing the bandage to slip a bit, "This had better be worth it." I whispered out loud.

_**(A/N): **__**OK, time for some advertisement. ..clears throat.. **_Are you a Kingdom Hearts fan? Particularly a lover of Organization XIII? Then you should check out another story that I write on, along with authroess Heart of Friendship called "Cascading Melody". You can find the link to it from my profile page. _**Anyhow, I'll try and update soon. Bye for now!**_


	7. Another Step Closer To Screaming

"Daddy!" Ayden yelled before climbing up onto my stomach waking me up from a nap. His light brown hair was messy as usual and his face seemed flushed. "Daddy! Erin, Erin hat dat ball and, and see aint lettin' me pway." He complained.

'Not this again,' I thought as I sat up off the couch slowly. Why did kids fight so much?

"I hat it first!" Erin said in her defense from across the living room.

"You two can either play nice or I can take the ball and have you both find something else to do." I told them. I wasn't sure how other parents went about solving these kinds of things but I felt being very direct with my two worked fairly well. I got the results I wanted nearly half the time I used this method, which, in my opinion, is good.

"But I hat it first!" Erin repeated sourly. I could barely tell what it was they were saying. They rarely talked in full sentences and even then breaking the code of words was difficult. It was easier though when they were mad. Anger is an easy language to understand anyway.

"I told you to play nice," I told them, my voice no-nonsense. "Keep it up and I _will _take away the ball."

"B-but see aint lettin' m-me pway," Ayden said again. I had noticed that he had slipped into stuttering again. He usually only did it every so often, mostly when he was really upset. 'I hope he grows out of it. I'd hate to have him picked on for stuttering.' I thought. "Erin. You're going to have to learn how to share." I told her.

Her face turned into a scowl and she threw the ball at Ayden. 'And their just turning two! Good lord I have a ways to go!' I walked over and smacked Erin on the hand, "No. We don't throw things in the house." I told her firmly.

Ayden didn't seem to mind at all because he grabbed the ball and walked off having gotten his way. Erin had a different opinion on the situation because she started crying. Throwing a temper tantrum more like it. "If you don't stop you're going in time out again," I warned her. 'Why? Why did I keep them?' I wondered to myself.

Erin stopped her whining and walked over to her cloth blocks to sulk. 'She'll get over it.' I knew. I reached over and picked up my book. I was still on Johnny's Got His Gun. I hadn't really had time to read. No surprise there though. The twins seemed to find a way to eat every hour of my life for themselves. Honestly, if I allowed such a thing with _myself, _I didn't mind this fact.

-----

The phone rang about an hour or so later. 'I bet its Aeris.' I thought lazily as I picked it up. "Hello," I answered.

"Hey Seph!" Aeris replied happily.

'I'm a freakin' psychic.' I concluded. "What do you need?" I asked.

"Oh I was just wondering if you were going to do anything special for the twins. It's their birthdays tomorrow after all. You should give them a little party." She told me.

"I don't know..." I offered doubtfully.

"Oh come on. you act like it will kill you."

"It just might."

"Here, I'll save you some time and bake a little cake myself!"

"Fine," I grumbled. I saw no further reason to say no. Either it was because I knew I wasn't going to win this one or the fact I could get free cake no other way. "Just don't make it chocolate. It. Will. Get. Everywhere."

"Oh come on Seph, every kid has to have a chocolate cake!"

"Not mine."

"Not _yours?_" The woman seized every opportunity to pounce on the little phrases I let slip concerning my attachment to the children.

"Exactly. Cake will be all over the place and I'd much prefer washing out something that doesn't look like poop."

"Ew!"

"Then I've made my point?"

"Yeah sure," She said. "Well I'll call Cloud and tell him to be over at your house at… is one an okay time?"

"Good as any, I suppose." I still did not want to do this. It still seemed rather silly to me.

"Alright, I'll tell him to be there at one. See ya then!"

'Well this is just going to be fantastic.' I thought as I hung up the phone. 'Then again how bad could it be?'

Then the phone rang again. I glared at it. Sometimes I have often thought about how much more simply my life would be if I just unplugged the thing. "Hello?"

"Hey brother!" I nearly hung up the receiver.

"So which one of you needs to be bailed out of jail this time?" I asked, not beating around the bush.

"Loz. How did you know that's why I was calling?" My younger brother, Kadaj, asked.

"Because that was the reasons for the last two calls you gave me over the span of three years." I replied simply. It was a fact that my family held a certain troublesome reputation. The last few occasions it was nothing major and all that was needed was for a sympathetic relative to make a trip down-town with their wallets in hand.

"Ah... So is that a 'Yes I'll be happy to help out a family member in need'?"

"Not really."

"Oh come on Sephy."

"Call me that again and the answer will definitely be no."

"Fine, but could you hurry? By the way, is that children I hear in the background?" Ayden and Erin were at it again.

"Yes." I answered not even wanting to ponder what was going through his head. Kadaj was silent for a moment then began laughing.

"So, what's the deal? You, by some twisted and unnatural chain of events, finally settle down? Or did you just knock up some chick and are now having to deal with the consequences?"

"Neither."

"Oh?" I could literally feel the curiosity radiating from that single comment. It did manage to cross my mind a few times in the past to alert the rest of my family to the existence of my new adopted children. But a very large part of my brain said that it wasn't important. Yes, I was being petty in the fact that my reasons came mostly for the fact that they had all stopped calling me and if they couldn't take the time to catch up on things, I wouldn't do it for them.

"I might explain later. Right now I might as well get Loz out of prison."

_**(A/N): Yeah… I don't know if I'm pushing it by adding those three or not. If ya'll don't like the concept then they wont appear often. So, anyway, the next chapter will be the party! Tell me if you all want Kadaj and them in it. If not be sure to let me know, I'll go by majority on if they pop up or not. Once again sorry for the shortness in chapter.**_


	8. Family Huh

_**(A/N): Nope, I'm not dead! Just lazy, I guess you could say. I had to make myself write this chapter. Hopefully, though, this will be the last long wait because my next updates should be just a week or less after one another.**_

_**Ok, this picks up two hours after the events from the last chapter. I hope you enjoy and be sure to review!**_

Yazoo, the only one of my younger brothers I even dared to trust, sat beside me in the passenger seat. Kadaj and Lozwerein the back. So far, things seemed nice and quiet as I drove my siblings away from the prison. However, that didn't last long.

"So Sephy, where are those kids of yours? You never did tell me how you came by them," Kadaj said leaning forward a bit in his seat. I could tell by their expressions that Kadaj had purposfully left Yazoo and Loz out of the information circle. It was a means to pressure an answer from me, I suppose.

"You have Kids?" Loz and Yazoo asked in unison, mouths ajar. All eyes fell on me but I let it dangle for a moment- like waving bacon at a dog but keeping it just out of reach. Finally, Loz just reached up to flicked me in the back of the head, "Come on Seph, tell us!" He pleaded impatiently.

"I don't really feel like it. I've told and retold this story I don't know how many times." I informed them. I felt it was my right as the oldest to drag this out for as long as it pleased me. I kept my eyes focused on the road ahead of me.

"Well, where were we? We're family! How long have we been left out of this little loop?" Kadaj asked. A good question, I thought sardonically.

"Basically a year." I told them was a bored tone. "A year?!" They all exclaimed, wide eyed.

I nodded. "Wow Sephiroth, we defiantly need to spend more time around you. There's too much we don't know." Loz commented, flopping back into his seat and shaking his head.

"And whose fault is that…?"

"I see your point." Yazoo replied flatly, turning his attention to the passing scenery of trees just begining to lose their green. At least they weren't trying to shrug of the guilt.

"Yeah," Kadaj agreed with a non-commental sigh. They were silent for a minute or so but then Kadaj once again spoke up. "Hey Sephiroth? If I promised to help out and stuff, could I stay with you for a while?" He asked out of nowhere.

Well that threw me off balance. "Mother finally kick you out?"

"…maybe." He admitted.

"Why don't you move in with Loz or Yazoo?" I asked, trying my best to get out of it. That's all I needed, someone else mooching off me.

"Loz has a girlfriend that practically lives with him and Yazoo is too much of a neat freak for my taste."

"So you'd rather deal with two little children than to pick up after yourself or to be nice to a likely future in-law?"

My other two brothers were silent; probably not wanting Kadaj to move in with them just as bad as I was. We loved each other as much as was required by blood, but that didn't mean we had to like each other.

"It would only be for a little while. Just until I could get an apartment and steady job," He reasoned. His voice was even and I could see how desperate he was by looking at him from my rear-view mirror.

I saw out of the corner of my eye as Yazoo shook his head at our little brother. "Don't cry Kadaj," he said teasingly.

Kadaj crossed his arms over his chest and plopped back into the seat, "Shut your face sissy." He retorted.

"Please, I'm more of a man than you could hope to be." Yazoo spat back.

Yep, my family is just that great. So great that it only takes about five minutes with them and I'm ready to purposely crash the car. "I really don't have time for you three. I'm going to be busy tomorrow." I told them.

"How so?" Loz asked.

"Some friends of mine are coming over."

"You have friends?" Kadaj asked pretending to sound surprised.

"You know, that's not the best way to go about convincing me to let you stay." I commented as I pulled the car into Loz's driveway. "Alright, out you go."

"Ah, but I want to see your kids." Lozreplied, dramtically pouting and not moving to unbuckle.

"Yeah, come on Sephy, we're family!" Kadaj said leaning forward again, hooking his arms around the back of my head-rest.

I shook my head in defeat. "Behave yourselves then. And don't call me Sephy," I said as I backed the car back into the road. 'They are my brothers,' I reasoned hoping I wasn't doing something stupid.

"So you never did tell us how you ended up with them." Yazoo reminded me.

---------

"Awww! They're so cute!" Loz said as he entered my house and spotted Ayden and Erin. I couldn't help but smirk as I noticed both Yazoo and Kadaj take a step away from him.

"Kimberly, these three punks are my brothers: Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz." I said pointing to each of them in turn.

"Hi. Umm…nice to meet you." She said looking at me for guidance. I simply gave a small shrug as if to say 'sorry you have to deal with them as well.'

"Nice to meet you too," Yazoo nearly purred as he shook her hand politely.

'Odd,' I thought as I watched my sibling look the red-head over.

Kadaj soon spoke my mind, "You mean you're not gay? If your actions towards her are any indication that is…"

"No I'm not gay! Why does everyone think that? Is it my hair? Sephiroth has long hair too! Is he gay?" Yazoo asked in sudden frustration. His hard worked for charm had just been shattered by his tactless younger brother.

"Huh, I don't know. Are you Seph?" Kadaj asked me. He raised an eye brow and waited for me to reply.

I slapped my forehead and I saw Kimberly blushing a bit. "Charming, aren't they?" I asked her.

"Can I hold one?" Loz asked, seemingly oblivious to our conversation.

"Be careful with them," I told him while watching protectively as he sat down on the couch and scooped Erin up into his lap.

"Little kids are so cute," He cooed.

"Yes, you've said that." Kadaj said rolling his eyes.

I realized I still needed to tell Kimberly of Aeris's little birthday planes. I glanced over and saw that both Kadaj and Yazoo were now staring at her in _that_ way. 'I'm sure she'll be grateful if I pull her off to the side. Anyone would be glad to get away from those two.'

"Hey Kim, come here I need to tell you something." I said and nodded my head towards the kitchen. Then I looked over at Yazoo, "Make sure they don't hurt the kids." I jerked my thumb at Loz and Kadaj. Yazoo nodded and so I followed Kimberly into the kitchen.

"Thank you," she said in a hushed voice, chuckling lightly. "I felt like a piece of meat out there."

"To them, you were." I said bluntly. "Anyway, what I was going to tell you is that Aeris is planning on throwing the twins a birthday party tomorrow. I figured it was only fair that you knew in case you wanted to come." I told her.

"Okay! Cool, what time?" she asked cheerfully.

"One. Will you be able to make it?"

"Yeah, its Saturday. I can come."

With the short break over, we made our way back into the living room where Yazoo now sat beside Loz on the couch playing with Erin and Kadaj sat on the recliner with Ayden on his knee. "See, I think it's contagious." I whispered to Kimberly.

She laughed then picked up her things, "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow Seph." She said. Then she turned to my brothers, "Nice meetin' ya'll." She said giving a forced smile before practically running to the door.

"Nice meeting you too," They called back as she left.

Then a flood of questions hit me. "Who was she?" "What are their names?" "Why is tomorrow important? I remember you saying something earlier." "Can I stay the night?"

I sighed and held up my hand to silence any farther interrogation. "Her name is Kimberly, she's my babysitter. The one you're holding Loz, is Erin and he is Ayden. Yes, Kadaj I guess you can stay the night- at least- just be gone early," I answered whilst skipping over the dangerous question. However, they didn't forget it.

"Why is tomorrow important? You want Kadaj gone early for more reasons than one, I'm assuming." Yazoo said from his seat on the grey-blue couch.

I sighed, I couldn't bring myself to lie and telling the truth would only make them want to come too. "Aeris had this 'bright idea' that she should throw the twins a birthday party. Tomorrow marks the day these two were tossed onto me."

"So why don't you want us coming?" Loz looked hurt. He had only just discovered that he was an uncle and now he was more or less being told that he was unwanted at their birthday party. I felt something resembling my conscience perk up at that and knew I needed to smooth things over.

"Well, I know its already going to be hectic and I didn't want to add more to that, but I guess you can come if you would like." I said mentally kicking myself. Giving a shrug I added, "It's not going to be anything big."

_**(A/N): I know, I know. I said I'd have the party in this chapter. It will be in the next one I swear! OK so like always, I'd love it if you told me what you think. And I'm hoping to have the next chapter up in a few days. Byes for now!**_


	9. See I Told You So

_**(A/N): Huzzah! Told you it wouldn't be a long wait. Well at any rate I hope you all like it. Be sure to review! Thank you to everyone who has. Oh yes one last thing… Redwood, I'm going to be needing Kadaj back now.**_

"You don't have a guest room?" Kadaj pleaded while glaring at the couch.

"Yes, I do, but it needs a bed so it will serve you no use."

Kadaj sighed, "The sofa it is then." I nodded and threw one of my extra blankets at him. "No pillow?" He asked.

"I thought you'd just use the couch arm. Hold on and I'll go get you one." I walked back to my room and returned with a pillow, and then I threw that at him also.

"Glad I'm loved." He said as he jumped onto the couch and snuggled down into the cushions.

"Mmhm." I felt that by this point an actual agreement was unneeded.

"So, what time am I going to need to get up in the morning?"

"When ever I decide to pour water on you."

Kadaj laughed as if I were kidding then rolled over to face the back of the couch. "You wouldn't do that," He told me.

"I might. Don't I deserve some fun every once in a while?"

He looked over at me and raised an eyebrow hesitantly. Once again he was the pitiful younger brother at the hands of his older sibling. The very same I had so much fun tying to the tree in our back yard when we were younger.

I smiled at the memory and it looked as if Kadaj had some idea of what I might have been thinking about because the next thing he did was snuff in annoyance and roll over again. "You haven't changed too much."

"See you in the morning, brat." I said with the kindness that only comes when I'm around family.

"Night."

--------

The twins were still fast asleep when I woke the next morning. Creeping down the hall I noted that Kadaj was still sleeping as well. I looked over at the clock, 9:40am. 'Time to wake up.'

The child-like mischievous streak that had lain dormant in me for some time perked up and I slunk silently into the kitchen to grab a cup out of the drainer. Easing up the faucet I filled it half way, then, just as quietly I went over to the couch and looked down at my little brother. His silver hair covered his eyes and was matted to the side of his head slightly. I smothered a snicker as I raised the cup over him. I felt a little regret that the sofa, cover, and pillow were going to get wet but this was just something I _had_ to do.

"Damn it, Sephiroth!" Kadaj jumped up and nearly tripped on the blanket as it wrapped around his legs. "I thought you were kidding!"

After I finished my maniacal laughter I said, "You can count it as rent then. I thought about it last night, and I've decided that you can stay for at least a month. Two if you're lucky, but hopefully it wont take that long." I told him. "Now, help me straighten up before everyone gets here."

"I thought they weren't coming till one."

"If they give a time then expect them at last an hour early." That was just common knowledge.

--------

The first knock came at 12:25. I let Kadaj get it because I was busy changing the twins. When I finished, I found him in the living room deep in conversation with Kimberly. She looked up at me and smiled a greeting.

"Kadaj tells me you're lettin' him live with you till he can get on his feet. That's really sweet!" She said to me. I nodded and was about to say something but she continued, "I think I might be able to help 'im find a job. A friend of mine said they're taking on people down where she works."

"That's nice," I said feeling very grateful. The faster Kadaj got work the sooner he'd be gone. I sat Erin down and she ran over to Kimberly. Ayden, who had followed along beside me, lingered a bit by my leg and yawned. The two hadn't been up long.

"Hope you don't mind me being early," Kim said apologetically.

"No, its fine." I assured her. "Trust me, I doubt you'll be the only one." As if on cue there was another knock at the door. I opened it to find Aeris and Cloud, he had a bright green box and she held a cake; a chocolate cake.

"Before you say anything Sephiroth I decided I'd help clean up." Aerith said sternly. Cloud just shrugged.

"I called Tifa, is that ok Seph?" Cloud asked.

I nodded and let them in. They were a little surprised to see Kadaj, not that I blame them. "So, your brothers are going to be here too? That's cool. I was wondering if you'd invite them." Aeris said taking the cake into the kitchen.

"Hi to you too, Aeris." Kadaj said sarcastically form the couch.

"Oh sorry." She said turning back to him. "Hi. Nice to see you again, it's been, what, a year or two since last I seen you?" She replied sweetly.

Kadaj just nodded but didn't really say anything after that. Aeris can usually scare me to slience that too. 'I wonder how Cloud does it?' I pondered. I turned to him and he shrugged again and handed me the package they'd brought.

"So we're only waiting on a few more people?" He asked.

"Yeah. Loz, Yazoo, and you said Tifa was coming too," I said doing a mental head count. 'Not too bad, only seven people.'

----------

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy Birthday Ayden and Erin. Happy birthday to you!" Everyone but myself, Yazoo and Kadaj sang to the twins. I noticed as Erin's lower lip began slowly to pout out.

'Oh lord. Here it comes…' I thought, preparing myself. 'Don't really blame the little girl. I'd be scared too if a bunch of people surrounded me and started singing. Though, its easier for me because I know I could kill them.' Much to my relief, she didn't start to cry. Neither did her brother. They both sat there uncertainly for a moment as the two candles burned in front of them.

Finally Aeris just blew them out and cut the cake. After only two minutes the twins were covered, much as I had expected. "See I told you so." I said to Aeris. She just waved my comment off and smiled.

"Their kids, Sephiroth." She replied.

Tifa laughed and pulled out a camera from her purse to take a picture of the messy two. 'Note to self, avoid Tifa at all cost.' Cameras are evil and steal your soul, and not in the cool way.

Afterwards, once the two were decently cleaned -I'd be finding chocolate on them for weeks to come, I knew- we moved to the living room so they could open their presents. Like the candles, they didn't quite know what to do here either. Loz was eager to help them out and he sat himself in the floor with them and showed them how to rip paper.

That's all it took. Their natural lust for destruction kicked in and they made quick work of the packages. They ended up as follows: Erin got a baby-doll, a pretend purse with plastic makeup, and a bright blue frog pillow. Ayden got a green dinosaur pillow, a pack of little race cars, and a pop gun.

'Not what I would have gotten them, but it works. All but that "makeup" Aeris gave Erin. How is she even going to know what to do with that anyway?' I thought as picked up some of the wrapping paper. Then, suddenly something caught my attention from the corner of my eye, acting quickly I made to look like I was looking at the pattern as I saw Tifa point the camera in my direction. 'So far she has everyone but me.' I realized

"Are ducks really that interesting?" Cloud asked me coming up from behind.

"No. It'd be better if it were gibbons." I replied. It took him a few seconds to realize I was kidding.

"Let me guess, hiding from the camera?" He asked.

"Oh, you're good." I said sardonically.

"Aeris wants you Seph." He said and pointed behind me. I turned and was nearly blinded by a flash. "There. You got it over with didn't ya?"

I wanted to hit him for that. 'And I was doing good too! Oh that's it... I'll find a way to pay him back.' I sighed as if in defeat and sat down on the couch next to Yazoo.

"I saw she got you too." He said with a shake of his head. There were no words needed, really.

_**(A/N): I don't know why I decided to end it here. It felt like a good enough spot. : )**_


	10. Sweet Dreams

_**Well, anyway, my computer is dead and I'm using my Granny's to write this chapter. Feel loved, I could have waited till my computer was fixed but no, I'm going to update now. Sorry to say this isn't a long chapter, nor does it really have a point. Its just a little look at Sephiroth dealing with the smaller points of parent hood.**_

Kadaj sat drumming his fingers on the couch and humming to himself while I continued to flip through the channels from the recliner. Funny, I'm usually not one up for T.V. but then, I'm never in the mood for reading when I have people over. "What song is that anyway?" I asked him finally.

"I don't know I just caught it on the radio earlier. I think it might be called Californication, it seemed to say that a lot in the song and that's usually the way it works," He answered. Yep, pointless conversation.

I turned my attention back to the station and we sat in silence for a while until my brother broke it about ten minutes later, "Hey Seph? I think I hear one of the twins crying."

I stood swiftly and dropped the remote in his lap as I walked quickly down the hall to my room. Ayden was still sound asleep but Erin was sitting up and sobbing. Once she caught sight of me she reached out wanting to be held. "Are you ok, honey?" I asked softly as I scooped her up.

After a minute she she settled down and at first I thought she had gone back to sleep. "Daddy, oo 'ont let it 'et me will oo?"

"Let what get you?" I asked rubbing her back soothingly.

"Dat, dat ting in ee 'oset." she answered while pointing to the closet. "It come an' 'et me b'or oo 'aim."

I paused a moment to figure out this newest code. I had to stop myself from laughing once I realized what she said. "It was just a dream, you're safe. Besides, I wouldn't let anything get you." I told her. She nodded but didn't loosen her grip on my shirt.

"Look, Ayden is sleeping fine." I said pointing to him on the bed. They had out grown the crib and so was sharing my bed again. 'I'm going to have to move to a bigger house soon.' I thought to myself. "Why don't you go back to sleep?" She shook her head into my chest. "Trust me, daddy can kill anyone who tried to hurt you."

"Everything ok, Sephiroth?" Kadaj asked coming to the door. He leaned against the frame and laughed lightly, "Bad dream?"

I rolled my eyes and nodded; due to the fact that the only light came from the hall I was sure the only thing he saw was my conformation to his question. I looked down at Erin, "You want to go to uncle Kadaj for a bit?" At that Kadaj turned heel and made as if to go back to the living room.

But Erin shook her head and snuggled up to me more. I admited defeat and looked back to my brother -who was surprisingly still there- and said, "Guess I'll go on to bed. Or at least I will stay in here till she falls back to sleep."

He snickered and left, most likely enjoying the site of me being so soft. "Night Sephy!" He called back.

_**(A/N): So there ya have it! Now, the next chapter will be a while I assume. Sorry.**_


	11. Potty Training

_**(A/N): This takes place about a week after the last chapter, though, I don't think it matters. Well, anyway, you must really thank CrazyHinata (formally known as NinjaYuna) for letting me use her computer. And for my part I'll advertise for her… Go read her stuff! But first read mine. One, because you're already here and two, because you know you love me more.**_

"Daddy, I done!" Erin called from the bathroom. The whole potty-training thing is not a fun process I had quickly discovered.

"Coming," I called to her. "Kadaj, could you get that?" I asked him, because _naturally_ the phone was ringing at a bad time again.

From where I stood helping Erin wipe and other such things I could hear Kadaj as he answered the phone, "Hello?" Pause. "Yep," that was followed by a longer pause. "Well it's not like he minds, I'm helping him out around the house." By this last sentence I was finished with Erin so I walked back into the living room. "Yeah... hey wait! How'd you know?" He paused again. "Loz? Oh well that makes sense."

I was now intrigued. "Who is it?" I asked.

Kadaj covered the speaker, "Mother." He answered. "Yeah, here ya go." He said to her then handed me the phone.

I gulped, hardly knowing what I was in for. "Hello."

"And just when were you going to tell me about my grandchildren?"

"I don't know… It really just slipped my mind. Besides, for the first few months it wasn't even an official adoption." I knew that wouldn't work, even though it was the truth.

"Just slipped your mind, hmm?"

"That's what I said." Oh lord, I shouldn't have said that and I knew it. Kadaj did too, apparently, because he had to bend over and smother his laughter into the light blue couch arm.

"Sephiroth! You listen here boy! You are not too old for a whipping!" She yelled.

"Sorry…" I muttered meekly. Of course I was too old for that, though! Unless she was planning on using an ash tray...

"You had better be. Now, adopted or not, I still view them as my grandchildren. So, with that said, I'll be there in a little while."

"Okay." I replied simply and wondering what else there was _to_ say. After that she hung up and I did as well. I stood blinking for a moment, considering how this encounter was likely to blow over.

"Great going brother o' mine, very smooth," Kadaj said sarcastically. He had regained control and was now showing proper posture and looking at me smugly.

"She's on her way over, so help me clean up." I said ignoring his statement while bending over to pick up a half naked baby-doll. "Ayden, Erin, come help us pick up your toys." I called to them.

-----

"Hi honey! Come give Mamaw Jenova a hug!" My mother cooed. It was odd because cooing was not something she normally did. I could swear my eye twitched. Her light silver hair was pulled into a bun on her head and she wore a thick fur coat to combat the late autumn chill.

'Oh great, she's as bad as Aeris.' I thought to myself, stepping off to the side and letting her completely into the house. I watched with some amusement as she crouched down in front of the two and held out her arms.

Ayden reluctantly went over to her, but Erin hung back. "See, Sephiroth?" She asked disappointedly. "They don't even know me! Afraid of their own grandmother! This wouldn't have happened if I was around from the beginning." She accused, shooting a glare at me from my strategic position behind the recliner.

'I'm not so sure it has to do with not knowing you…' I shrugged, "Like I said, I'm really sorry."

Changing the subject, she asked, "So how did Kadaj talk you into letting him stay?"

"I simply felt sorry for him." I answered. Sure that she did not intend to throw something at me, I came out from behind the chair and sat down in it smoothly, the stoic expression I wore so well slid back onto my face to replace my previous mix of uncertainty and perfectly rational apprehension. If there was one person besides myself who was not to be trifled with, it is the one who spawned me.

"No." Kadaj contradicted coming in from the kitchen, "It was my great power of persuasion." He reclaimed his side of the couch again and crossed his legs comfortably and watched as our mother pinched Ayden's cheeks. Personally, I didn't think people actually did that.

It seemed to be my day for inconvenient phone calls, because interrupting things yet again was the annoying ringing. I stood and went over to pick up the phone, "Yes?"

"Hey, Seph, got any plans for tonight?" It was Aeris.

"I don't know. My mother is currently over here."

"Your mom? I thought she disowned you or something the way you never speak of her and such. So, how'd she react to the twins? I take it you forgot to tell her." I could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Correct and fine." I said using vague words so that Mother wouldn't know she was being talked about. I did well not to glance at her from my periphery, that would have given myself away.

"Well, I'm sure she'll want time to bond with the two... so let her baby-sit for a few hours." She said reasonably.

"What do you have in mind anyway?" I asked her.

"Sephiroth, who are you talking to?" My mother asked, butting into the conversation from her seat on the couch. .

"Aeris," I answered.

"Huh?" Said girl asked, thinking I was talking to her.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"No." I replied getting slightly annoyed.

"Do you even have a girlfriend? Cause Lord only knows why you wouldn't have one unless you're like your brother, Yazoo."

"Well, I don't and Yazoo claims he's not homosexual."

"Uh, Sephiroth, are you free tonight or what?" Aeris asked sounding impatient.

"Mom, would you like to watch the twins tonight? Aeris wants me for something and this could be a good time for you to get to know Ayden and Erin."

"What exactly does she want?" She asked suspiciously as she ran her fingers threw Erin's long and loose curls.

I could only imagine what she was thinking, what with the current discussion of my love-life. "Hold on I'll ask. What is it you're wanting me for, Aeris?" I questioned turning my attention back to her.

"A double date, Cloud and I already had plans and Tifa came into town today. We don't want to ditch her so-"

"She wants me to escort a friend while she and her boyfriend go on a date so the girl doesn't feel left out." I explained to my mother.

"Oh, ok." I think she suddenly felt better about my sexuality with that bit of information. "Well, I'll be happy to watch the children while you go out on a date." She said sweetly before turning back into the mother I knew, "You better not step out of line tonight. I know I raised you to be responsible."

Aeris giggled so I assumed she heard the lecture I was getting. Kadaj too seemed to be getting a kick out of it. I guess he gets as much joy out of my humiliation as I do from tormenting him.

Mother soon turned her attention to him though, "I don't know where I went wrong with you, though. You're twenty-two and can't even support yourself!"

"Hey! I've got a good job now! It won't be long before I can get an apartment!" Kadaj said defensively. This seemed to satisfy her so she went back to playing with the babies.

"I'll see you later then, Sephiroth. Hurry up and just come on over." Aeris said.

"Alright, bye."

_**(A/N): Well this is satisfyingly longer that my last chapter. Oh, guess what! Good news, I get a new computer sometime this week or next! So it prob'ly wont be long to wait to satisfy your want for more. That's why I made this chapter a cliff hanger.**_


	12. Unromantic

_**(A/N): Naturally this picks up shortly after the events of the last chapter.**_

I arrived at Aeris' house wearing some Faded Glories and a white dress-shirt, the top three buttons were undone (I have this thing about cloth touching my neck).

Cloud opened the door after my first knock, as if he were standing there just waiting for me. "Come on in." He said while moving aside so I could do so. He had on khaki dress pants and a navy blue dress-shirt with a cream colored tie.

"You clean up nice." I remarked as I sat down on the maroon colored loveseat. Aeris and Tifa were nowhere to be seen.

"Thanks." Cloud replied while taking a seat on the matching couch.

"I'm still more sexy. " I reminded him. He simply rolled his eyes and took a seat next to me. "So where are the girls?"

Cloud jerked his thumb towards the general direction of the bathroom and answered, "Aeris just had to do Tifa's hair." I groaned and sat back for what I knew would be a long wait. During this time I let my eyes wander around. Aeris had picutes lining the wall, almost of no one I knew and little any thing else as far as wall ordimentation whent. She had a few nick nacks on the mantel pice that stood above the faux-fireplace. Over all a well lived in den.

Twelve minutes later and the two emerged. Tifa's usually strait black hair was curled out at the ends and two braids, starting from her temples, swept back and connected into a single braid. She was wearing a sleeveless, low-cut red shirt and a matching long red skirt. A black sash tied around her waist.

Aeris, for once, had her hair down and laying straight, falling over her shoulders and down her back. Surprisingly she wasn't wearing pink. She had on a tight _black_ dress that cut off just above her knees.

I blinked, unsure if it were really Aeris standing there. Cloud and I stood up, ready to leave as the two came over to us. I was feeling a little under-dressed and not to mention confused. Aeris in black-was the apocalypse coming?

"Tifa wouldn't let Aeris touch her hair unless she agreed to wear what she picked out for her." Cloud explained, seeing my expression.

"Ah. So we see before us the result of two stubborn girls. You both look lovely." I said curtly.

"And here we see the result of a man too lazy to go shopping for nice clothes. Blue Jeans, Sephiroth?" Aeris asked.

"My natural good looks distracts from this." I said smoothly.

Aeris shook her head, "We can find you something better. Maybe Cloud has something…"

I shook _my _head now officially insulted, "Not only would I not fit in his clothes, I look just fine the way I am."

Aeris sighed then shrugged, "Fine." She replied.

----

I sat at the table patiently as I waited for the food. 'They're lucky I'm not hungry because they sure are taking their sweet time.' I thought while tapping my fingers against the table in boredom. Aeris and Cloud sat across the table making small talk and my date sat beside me in silence, seeming nervous.

"Wish you had a different date?" I asked trying to figure out why she was so obviously uncomfortable.

"Ye-no. That's not it. I'm just not used to this type of thing." She said. I don't think she realized that I'd caught the glance she gave Cloud.

I suppressed a sigh and took her hand so she'd stop twisting up her napkin. "If you don't want to be here," I whispered to her, "just say you're ill and I can take you home or something."

Tifa shook her head, "No, I already ordered and everything. I might as well enjoy the evening." She smiled, "Thanks for the offer though."

I nodded and dropped her hand as the waiter came with our food. 'I wonder how the twins are faring with mother?' I thought absently as I dug into my shrimp platter. 'Kadaj is there; he wont let her taint them too quickly...Will he?'

----

"We're splitting the bill." I told Cloud once everyone was finished.

"That's alright. I can cover it." He said reaching for his wallet as the waiter brought the bill.

"We're splitting it regardless." I pressed getting out my wallet as well.

"You know, the night's still young. Want to catch a movie?" Aeris asked. Cloud nodded and Tifa did too, but she didn't seem too enthusiastic about the prospect.

I, myself, hate theaters. They're too cold, too loud, and smell of body odor. "You and Cloud can go on ahead. I have something else in mind for Tifa and myself. That is, if she's up for it." I looked over at her and she visibly gulped, but she agreed. I stood, "We'll catch you two later then."

I put thirty-eight dollars on the table, five for tip and the rest for my part of the bill. I then led Tifa out, leaving behind a very confused Cloud and Aeris.

"So where are we going?" Tifa asked nervously while fumbling with the buckle.

"Some place where your screams won't be heard." I said jokingly. Bad Move. Her eyes grew wide and she was unbuckled and out of my car faster than the eye could follow. "I wasn't serious. Please, if I haven't killed Aeris yet; why would I harm you?" I said reassuringly. "Come on trust me."

Reluctantly she got back in and refastened herself. "So…where are we going?" She tried again.

"You'll see." I told her.

----

"Almost there." I said as I turned off onto the road that lead to my destination. As I expected, the gate was closed and most likely locked. My favorite "get in" tree was still standing so it was all good. "Can you climb a tree in that?" I asked referring to her clothes.

"Yes but not in these shoes. Are we at a c-cemetery?" Tifa asked.

I nodded in answer, "You can leave your shoes here." I said reaching into the back floor board for my old jacket. I got out and went over and opened her door for her like a gentleman.

"Y-you brought me to a cemetery!" She questioned shrilly.

"It's not the stereotypical, moss covered tombstones and moaning noises." I assured her. "Follow me. I used to come here often; a lot of my army buddies are buried here."

She conceded and, slipping off her shoes, she followed me over to the old tree that leaned against the stone wall surrounding the military grave yard. I pulled myself into the branches with ease then helped Tifa to do the same, then it was over the wall we went.

"It would be better if it were a full moon." I stated, looking up at the first quarter one that gazed down lazily. It gave off plenty of light, though, and we made our way to the hill that over-looked the place with no problem.

Hundreds of simple white crosses dotted the landscape. In the center there were two concrete angels that held up a single torch with an ever burning flame as a memorial. I sat down on the crown of the hill and motioned for Tifa to join me. I gave her my jacket for a blanket as she seated herself beside me.

"It's cold for September." She said with a shiver. I shrugged and without thinking about it, put my arm around her for warmth. "I didn't know you were in the army." She commented after a while.

"I was a general. After the war, I came home." I told her. "Quite a few of both mine and Cloud's friends are down there," I said as an afterthought, letting my eyes go again to the sky.

I felt Tifa nod, "Cloud changed so much after the war. It was only to be expected I guess." She said.

"You really like Cloud, huh." I stated suddenly.

Tifa sighed. "He is happy with Aeris." She said. That was answer enough.

I smiled sympathetically and squeezed her hand comfortingly, having no idea why I was being so nice to this girl, whom I barely knew. After that we were silent for a while, that is until I broke it with a belch. Tifa burst out in laughter, "You are so unromantic Sephiroth!" She accused after she caught her breath.

"I'm unromantic? I bring you here: open air, moon and stars above, a gentle breeze every now and then, and the night bugs as natural music. Aeris and Cloud probably have gum on their shoes, giggling teenagers behind them, and a couple sucking face in front." I pointed out. " And _I'm_ unromantic?"

She laughed again and snuggled against me, "Well, when you put it that way…" She seemed in a much better mood.

We sat like that for a good hour, then I realized it was getting late and that I should take Tifa back. I stood and helped her up. As we made our way down the hill I heard her squeak; I turned in time to see her slip. Instead of letting gravity do its work, she jerked back and fell hard on her butt.

"Why did you not just fall forward? I would have been able to catch you." I said, helping her off the ground once again.

Even in the dim lighting I could tell she was blushing. "Do you know how cliché that would have been?" She asked.

I smirked, "Now who is being unromantic?"

----

I dropped Tifa off at the hotel she was spending the weekend at and went on home. I'd recount the events of tonight to Cloud and Aeris later; right then I wanted to make sure my kids weren't mindless puppets.

"Did you have a good time?" My mother asked as I walked through the door.

"Yes, fairly." I answered.

"Well, I have already put the twins to bed. They are so adorable! I still can't believe you didn't tell me about them sooner." She said while gathering her things. "I'll see you all later. Bye honey." She said as she walked out the door.

Kadaj was already asleep on the couch so I decided to go on to bed myself. I sighed as I let my mind reflect on the events of the evening. 'I do believe I'd like to get to know that Tifa girl better.' I thought as I crawled in bed between Ayden and Erin.

_**(A/N): Wow. Not many people can pull off making a cemetery romantic but I think I did an OK job. I might have Sephiroth mention more about "the war" later on ..shrugs.. Well be sure to tell me what you think! Bye for now.**_


	13. Daycare

_**(A/N): I'm so happy! Over 70 reviews for this thing! Keep it up guys, I love hearing from you readers. **_

I woke up with a cold right side. Ayden lay contently dreaming on the floor. 'I need to get these two beds of their own.' I thought as I turned off the alarm clock and got up. Not long after I'd gotten dressed for work the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hi Sephiroth." It was Kimberly. "I-I don't think I'll be able to baby-sit anymore."

"Oh? Why is that?" I asked, almost a little sad to see her go.

"Well, I'd put in an application out of town shortly before your offer, I really didn't expect them to get back to me but they've called and I just can't turn it down." She explained " But I love the twins so much and this is such short notice I decided to go daycare huntin' for you, it's the least I can do."

"Thank you but that wasn't necessary." I told her.

Apparently she had figured I'd say something like that because, "I wanted to though, I did it for the twins so don't think you owe me anything." She said. Was I that predictable? "Ya'll have almost become like family t' me. As such, be expectin' to see me in the future."

I laughed, " You pretty much are family, take it as a compliment if you want but you know how messed up mine is."

Kimberly giggled, "Yeah, I guess it's a compliment. Well anyhow, the top three daycares in my opinion would be Little Blue House, Sunny Place, and Warm Smiles. Though it's up to you, Little Blue House is the best I think, and I'm not just sayin' that 'cause I know someone who works there."

"Well I trust your judgment so I'll stop by there later on." I told her.

"Do you mind if I drop by your place sometime today?" She asked sounding a bit unsure.

"That's fine, come on over. " I answered.

"Ok, I'll be there once I'm done packin'."

----

"Daddy? Oo was tat mamaw lady?" Ayden asked as I set a bowl of dry cereal in front of him and his sister.

"That was my mom." I explained.

"Oo gots a mom?" Erin questioned in turn.

"Yes."

"We aint gots a mom." Ayden stated bluntly before picking at his food.

"Why?" Erin asked.

I was saved from this potentially awkward situation by a knock on the door. As I expected, Kimberly stood there when I opened it. She hugged me almost instantly, I've a feeling she'd been wanting to do that ever since the fighting incident over a year back. "I'm gonna miss you Seph!" She said.

"Kimmy!" Came Ayden and Erin's unison shriek as they heard her. They ran into the living room and latched onto her legs.

"Ah, I'm gonna miss you guys." Kimberly said sadly.

"Oo going away?" Erin asked.

Kimberly nodded but said reassuringly, "I'll come and visit you two, though."

----

"Hi!" Said the 'woman' that opened the door to the Little Blue House daycare. She looked strangely familiar. It took me a second then I remembered who it was. Yuffie, Cloud's annoying friend from high school. The name Kimberly had given him, Kisaragi, had also sounded very familiar at the time.

"Hello." I said hesitantly. Suddenly I was doubting Kim's judgment, not only was this crazy girl one of the teachers here, I saw behind her that some little red-headed boy was gnawing off the head of a teddy bear.

_**(A/N): Yes this is really, really short but I felt guilty for not updating in a while so I made myself write this. I hit a block. But things will start to pick back up now I hope. Be sure and tell me what you think!**_


	14. I've Not Lost My Sanity, I Got Rid Of It

_**(Disclaimer): And now I'm disclaiming Riku. He doesn't play a big part in this chapter but I intend to use him in the future. Same goes for Gaara. I don't own him either.**_

_**(A/N): OK, I'll try and make this chapter longish to make up for the short one I gave ya'll last time. Once again thanks goes out to all those who read, enjoy, and naturally those who review! **_

At ninety dollars every week I realized what a good thing I had going with Kimberly. I would have much rather have left the twins with Kadaj but he finally got the apartment he'd been talking about for so long. I was really having second thoughts about this place. Kisaragi either didn't care or didn't notice my hesitation.

"We'll get them on a nice little schedule: play time, movie time, snack, nap, singing and other various fun actives." She continued ranting, completely oblivious to the two children behind her. The little red haired boy looked like he was foaming at the mouth due to the stuffing from the now decapitated bear. Another little boy, who looked like he could pass for my biological son, saw what the demented one had accomplished and began chewing at the ear of his teddy in mimicry. "…and I just know they'll have lots of little friends!"

"I'm not sure I want my children exposed to that." I said pointing at the two toddlers.

Yuffie raised an eye brow then turned to see what I was talking about. She let out a nervous laugh, "Oh, kids will be kids."

Reluctant as I was, I set Erin and Ayden down. I'd been holding them protectively the entire time. "I'll be back later." I told them quickly upon seeing their reaction at my turning to leave.

"Daddy!" They seemed so hurt; as if I were simply abandoning them, then horror on top of unspeakable horror, they began to cry!

"Don't worry they'll be fine. It's normal, most kids cry the first few days." Yuffie said reassuringly. "Go on. You'll only make it worse by lingering." She chided me lightly. I wasn't pleased at all by this but I left, not wanting to make a scene.

----

I was unused to working first shift and work seemed to last forever before I was able to leave to go get the twins.

Yuffie stopped me at the door, "Now before you say anything, things happen… I took care of it so don't freak out." She said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked utterly confused.

Before she answered she hit me in the arm and I grabbed her wrist firmly out of reflex. "Don't use that kind of language around the children!" She scolded while pulling her hand free. "No wonder I had trouble with your two's mouths." She said disapprovingly. "Anyway, like I was explaining, Gaara bit Erin."

She didn't need to even point him out, I just knew it was the red head from before. "What did you do about it?" I asked giving the impression that I felt like she could have handled it well.

"Well I didn't have to do much. She hit him for it and Ayden pulled him off of her before I got over to them. I put him in time-out and told her that hitting wasn't the answer." She told me.

I grinned inwardly, 'It might not be the answer but it's effective.' Yuffie stepped aside and I walked on in. Upon seeing me the twins latched onto my legs gratefully. "Hi, and how was your day?" I asked kindly.

"Tat kid bit ta hell out of me!" Erin exclaimed pointing to the bite mark on her arm.

'I see what Kisaragi means by the language thing. I wonder why it hasn't surfaced till now?' I reached down and smacked her hand. "We don't say that word." I told her.

"But oo do!" Ayden said in his sister's defense.

"Well it was wrong of me." I told them.

Yuffie smirked at this and I resisted the urge to glare at her for it. "Well tell Ms. Kisaragi good bye." I told them.

"Ayden!" A little girl said running towards us. "Is you goin' home?" She asked sadly.

Ayden nodded, "Daddy, can Twacy come home wit us?" He asked innocently.

I shook my head, "No, I'm sure her parents would be mad if they didn't know where she went, besides, there is only room enough in the car for you two. You'll see Tracy tomorrow." I told him.

"Nuh huh, my mommy won't get mad." She said in an all knowing manner.

"I'm sure she'd be worried. But like I've said, you'll see each other tomorrow." I've learned to be extremely patient I realized.

Tracy pouted but complied. "Bye Erin. Bye Ayden." She said before going back to play with the other children.

Once we were outside I smiled down at them, "Looks like you two have already made a friend." I commented.

Ayden nodded his head shyly but Erin seemed deep in thought. As I was buckling them in she asked, " Daddy can I say dammit?"

"No." I answered sternly.

"Pwease can I say dammit?"

"No." At this point I was becoming a little mad.

"Pwease let me say dammit!"

"Erin, do you want a whipping when we get home?"

Ayden, who'd been quiet this entire time reached over and covered his sister's mouth just as she was about to ask again. " 'Ust be quit." He told her.

I had to smother a snicker, those two were just so entertaining sometimes. "I got you two something today. If you behave I'll let you see them as soon as we get home, if not I'll make you wait till later." I said. Before I'd gone into work that morning I'd bought them beds of their own. I just hoped they'd be as grateful for them as I was. 'They'd better be thankful; it was a pain setting them up.'

"What it is?" They asked in unison.

"You'll see." I said teasingly.

----

Erin and Ayden threw themselves onto their new beds. I figured they liked them. Ayden had dark green sheets and a navy blue comforter, while Erin had light turquoise sheets and a white comforter. I put them in the guest room that Kadaj had been wanting during his time with us.

That night I tucked them in and left the hall light on for them. It felt good to have the bed to myself again. Yet when I awoke the next morning, Erin was snuggled against my right side and Ayden my left.

_**(A/N): Well it wasn't really a **_long_** chapter but it was longer than the last at least. OK you know the drill, go click the review button and say something nice! **_


	15. Not Something I Needed

Two weeks later and they'd become used to their beds and seemed to enjoy day-care, well, for the most part that is. They were as grateful as I when Friday rolled around. Currently I lay dead on the floor as Ayden proclaimed victory. Erin, however, soon knocked him off his throne, which just so happened to be my back and the battle began again even though she had died three times with in the last five minutes.

The war was cut short by a knock at the door. Upon opening it I found Loz standing on my porch. "Yes?" I asked wondering why he was at my house.

"Hey brother!" He greeted cheerfully and pushed by me to scoop up Erin playfully. That was proof enough that he is family because I would tolerate such rudeness from no one else.

"So what brings you here?" I asked wanting to know why he suddenly reappeared.

"Mind if I stay for supper? Yazoo said he'd meet me here to give me the keys to his house. He's going out of town this weekend so I'm house-sitting." He said.

"Why is he trusting you with something like that? And why is my house the meeting spot?" I questioned.

"It's on the way." He said choosing to answer the latter. "So what's for supper?"

"I was thinking take out. I'm in the mood for Chinese, how about you?" I figured I'd just go ahead and let him stay; there'd be no harm in that. Further proof he was family.

"Sounds good to me. You should go ahead and get Yazoo an egg roll; by the time he gets here the food will be here too and I don't want him stealing mine."

I shrugged and picked up the phonebook while Ayden declared war upon his uncle.

----

Twenty minutes later the food arrived. The young red-head at the door tapped his foot impatiently as I dug for my wallet. "Do you need to use the bathroom or is your leg going into spasms on its own?" I asked sardonically.

"Actually I _do _need to piss thank you very much." He said handing me the bag quickly.

"Well, instead of just standing there being bitchy you could just ask. The bathroom is down the hall, first on your left." I told him while pointing back.

The man looked at me skeptically and shook his head, "Under other circumstances this would just be too awkward." He muttered more to himself than anyone as I stepped aside for him.

Once he emerged he bowed his head gratefully before heading for the door. "Hey, aren't you forgetting something?" I managed to ask with out humor in my voice.

He looked at me quizzically and I held out the money for the food. "Oh…yeah." Clearly today was just one of those days for him.

I glanced at his nametag, "Well, have a good day, Reno." I said as he left. He tipped his uniform hat to me in return as he got into his car.

----

"Hey! Did you get me anything?" Yazoo asked as he let himself in a few minutes later. I handed him the separate little bag that contained his egg roll. "Only one?" He nearly whined.

I shrugged, "You can steal some food from Loz. I'm feeding the twins from mine so don't even ask."

At that Loz pulled his container closer protectively and glared at me. Yazoo sighed and exited the kitchen, patting the twins on the head as he did so. "I'm not really all that hungry."

I heard as he plopped down on the sofa and turned on the television. "Suit yourself." I called to him.

"I need to be leaving soon anyway. I'm just going to check the traffic and weather then I'll be on my way." He called back. It sounded like he choked on his food for a second then he managed to yell, "Hey Sephiroth! Your baby-sitter is on the news!"

Curious, I walked to the living room to see what he was talking about. Despite my rumored cold heart my blood ran cold as I saw the two crumpled bulks of metal that used to be cars on the television before me.

_**(A/N): Ooooh, no one saw that coming did they? I think it will be interesting to see reactions, because none of you know if I'm above character death or not. I felt the story needed another flask of drama, what do ya'll think? Be sure to tell me! Oh yeah, one other thing, I just had to add one of my favorit characters. I'm hoping that on down the road Reno can become a simi-major character or at least an important minor. Well anywho, I'll update soon... hopefully.**_


	16. A Lot to Think On

_**(A/N): Well I found it fun reading the few responses I got to my last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one too! Don't think I'll do much rambling this time so on with the story. This picks up right where the last chapter left off. **_

The phone rang almost instantly, "Sephiroth! Turn on your-" Kadaj seemed flustered but I quickly cut him off.

"I know." I said calmly. "Well, it just gave the hospital she is to be taken to. I say we meet out there."

"Um...sure." Kadaj sounded slightly confused, most likely from the way I was reacting to the situation.

"Will you two be joining us? I don't see why you should turn away from your previous plans unless you want to. I don't know if either of you would want to tag along seeing as how neither of you knew Kimberly personally." I inwardly winced as I realized I was using past tense already.

"Kimmy?" Ayden asked hearing her name and coming into the living room still chewing on a noodle.

That slowed me down. I was torn between going to check on a friend or doing what was best for my children. "Nothing Ayden, go back to the kitchen with your sister. You know there's no eating in the living room." I said trying to remove him from ear-shot. I wasn't sure if he would be able to understand what was going on or not but I would rather he wasn't in the room. I remembered Kadaj was still on the phone so I went back to him, "Never mind all I said. I can't leave the twins here and I can't take them with me." I told him.

"Why can't you take them with you?" Kadaj asked.

"If she doesn't make it I would rather explain it later rather than on the spot." I said simply.

"I didn't think of that." He admitted.

"You could always call your friend Aeris up." Yazoo suggested. He pushed a strand of pale hair behind his ear before reaching for his cell phone. It was then I noted his face almost matched the hue of his hair. I felt way, probably looked just as bad if not worse.

"Nah, I'm sure she' d rather be there with me. She and Kim made quick friends." I told him.

"Well, you could always call mother." Yazoo said.

"Or I could just watch them." Loz offered. I shook my head. I doubted he had any ill will towards the twins but I couldn't bring myself to trust the task to him; he was still much like a kid himself.

"Call mother." Kadaj and Yazoo instructed at the same time as I said I would call her.

"Fine be that way." Loz said kicking at the ground. He sounded a little more than a bit offended.

-----

I'd called Cloud and told him the situation. He immediately swore to inform Aeris.

With Yazoo beside me and Loz in the back, the three of us drove wordlessly to the hospital. "Don't you just love awkward silences?" Yazoo asked while reclining back in his seat slightly. "Is your radio still broken Seph?" He questioned. "No. I had it fixed last year." I said adding the last part to remind them how often they usually thought to drop by. I reached over and cut it on. The melancholy voice that greeted us did nothing to lighten the mood. "I swear the radio is doing this for spite." I said as I listened to the lyrics.

"…_warn out places, warn out faces. Bright and early for the daily races, going nowhere, going nowhere. Their tears are filling up their glasses, no expression, no expression. Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow, no tomorrow, no tomorrow. And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad that the dreams in which I'm dying is the best I've ever had…_" It didn't take long before Loz reached up and turned the station.

"I hate that song." He said.

"It's alright." Yazoo told him.

"I'm not particularly in the mood for it." I said putting my two-sense in.

----

When we got there we found Kadaj already sitting in the waiting room. He was talking to some people I didn't know, particularly an older couple. Motioning us over he introduced them. "Hey Seph, this is Kimberly's parents. Mr. and Miss. Thomas. Sir and Madame, this is my brothers Sephiroth, Loz, and Yazoo." He said.

Once the introductions where finished Miss. Thomas said, "So Sephiroth, you're the one our daughter babysat for."

At that Mr. Thomas spoke up. "Ah so he's the one? Heh, she told us how ya didn't pay much but that she couldn't bare to let you raise two youngsters an' being a single dad. She's told us a good deal about ya actually."

I smiled curtly, "I'm not sure I should be flattered or afraid of what she might have said." I replied light heartedly.

"We'll leave it to your imagination." Miss. Thomas said wryly.

"I'm not sure now's a good time to be joking. The doctors said Kimberly is in critical condition." A plump man said from the chair across from the group. The woman next to him nodded gravely in agreement.

"Simply keeping the mood light. The girl isn't dead yet and I'm sure from what I've observed from her she wouldn't want you to act like it." Yazoo said suddenly. The man huffed but didn't say anything, but I could see where he was coming from.

"That is Kimberly's aunt and uncle, David and Tammy Bickmore." Miss. Thomas informed me. I nodded but turned my attention to the two people coming into the waiting room. Aeris entered holding a small bouquet of flowers followed by Cloud.

Cloud quickly claimed the empty seat beside me and Aeris took the one across of me. "Took you long enough." I whispered over to cloud.

"Aeris made me stop for flowers." He explained in his defense.

----

Hours passed. I excused myself once during that time to call home and check with mother and the twins. She had asked me if there was any news on my 'little friend'. I had told her what I knew then she assured me that everything was fine at home, and at the time I called the twins were in fact playing happily in the tub.

Eventually the doctors allowed the family back and then it was simply me and my small party sitting solemnly waiting for news. I looked over and noticed Loz getting fidgety. "You don't have to stay. You can take my car and go back to the house, I'll get a ride from someone else." I told him. He shrugged, but after a moment he tentatively nodded. I handed him my keys. "Don't trash my car." I instructed him firmly. He rolled his eyes and promised he wouldn't.

"And then there were five." Kadaj said looking up from the out of date magazine he'd picked up from one of the tables.

I shrugged and when back to watching the T.V. that was over in the upper right hand corner of the room. It was only thing that seemed to remotely capable of pulling my attention away from beign as jittery as Loz, and even still I was still very much on edge. One thing I hate about hospitals is that their too quiet sometimes. I even had to stain to hear the television over the thick sound of silence. Even the few other people there that weren't with us were silent. Would anyone think me rude if I turned that television up? The hush was seriously grating my sanity. I wanted to move; get up, pace...do something instead of just sitting. I felt helpless and, I, Sephiroth hated to feel that way.

"I just wish we could find out something already." Aeris said, speaking my mind.

As if on cue the door opened and Mr. Thomas poked his head in, "My wife sent me to give ya'll a report, saying it was rude to keep you folks in the dark. Kimberly is in stable condition but she's lost her left leg. They're pretty sure she'll make it through though." He replied.

I could see the concern contouring his features. I could tell he was happy to still have his daughter but he feared she would never be the same. I tried to put myself in his shoes. 'What would I do if something like this ever happened to Ayden or Erin?' I thought. In all honesty I didn't know, and that caused me to sympathize him even more.

_**(A/N): Ok seems like I can get away with ending the chapter here. The song Sephiroth was listening to was from Gary Jules- "Mad World", just so you know it isn't mine. Be sure and tell me what you think! Like always, I'll try and update soon. I'm thinking that maybe with in two or three more chapters I'll have another big time skip. **_


	17. A Step Back Into Normal

_**(A/N): 100 reviews! I'm very pleased. Thank you all who leave me comments. Now for some quick advertisement… Fritos: The Original Corn Chip is a little cross over project of mine. Kingdom Hearts, InuYasha , and Naruto. Surprisingly, I'm making it work quite nicely. If you happen to like any of those I'd encourage you to check it out.**_

_**Alright on with the chapter. Just so you can have a good grip on the time frame, this is two days after the last chapter. **_

"Halloween is coming up in a few weeks. I can make you a peg and you could go as a very convincing pirate." If I were anyone else she wouldn't have smiled.

"You aren't normally one to look on the bright side Seph. What's gotten into ya?"

I smiled back, "I think your friend Yuffie is rubbing off."

"Speakin' of her, she stopped by earlier. How are the twins liking daycare anyway?" She asked.

"Well enough. They've made some friends and they don't cry anymore when I drop them off." I told her.

"One thing I forgot to mention. A little boy named Riku came down with the chicken pox Yuffie said. Have Ayden and Erin been vaccinated?"

I shrugged, "I know they had me take them for shots when I adopted but I don't know if the chicken pox one was covered." My gut clinched. 'They better not come down with it.'

"I see. Well I thought it only fair to warn ya." I nodded my thanks. We then sat in silence for a while. I took this time to glance around the room again. It classic hospital room, hardly furnished and the only color came from the flowers and the "Get Well" cards that covered the side table.

"Sorry to interrupt." A nurse said as she walked into the room. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to step out for a while." She said to me.

I nodded and stood, "I'll see you later Kim. I had better get back to the twins. They're probably driving Cloud insane by now. Take care."

She laughed, "Okay, see ya later."

----

With Aeris in church, Yazoo out of town, mother not home, and Kadaj and Loz not responsible enough; Cloud was the only person available to baby sit for a few hours. As I pulled into the drive way I found the three of them laying in the leaves out on the front lawn. I could see the remnants of a leaf pile off to the side.

"Did you drug them? I don't think I've ever seen them lay still on their own accord." I said once I was out of the car and standing over them.

"They were showing me a new game." Cloud explained. I raised an eyebrow and he continued, "Get dizzy then fall down."

"Could you not have done that inside so the whole world doesn't have to know what a retard you can be?" I asked him.

"Now were would the fun be in that? But really, the two are just cooped up too much."

"Yeah!" Erin said standing up and coming to hang off my arm to pull me down to the ground with them.

"We goin' trick or treat?" Ayden asked out of the blue.

"Oh yeah Seph, we had been talking about what they wanted to be for Halloween before you showed up." Cloud said raising up to sit on his elbows. "I guess our usual party is out of the question now that you have children. We couldn't do it last year either. I figured I'd tag along with you and take them trick or treating if you wanted now that they're old enough."

I hadn't even thought of that. "Did Aeris tell you to remind me?"

Cloud looked up at the sky and hesitated a minute. "Maybe."

"I guess I will go ahead and take them since you've already put it in their head." I turned my attention to them, "So what is it you want to go as?"

"Cloud say I can dress up like a princess." Erin said.

"I goin' as a zombie."

I sighed, "Way to keep them original Cloud." I said sarcastically. "We'll see. When it comes closer to time we'll go and get you your costumes."

"Otay." They said in unison before going back to running around aimlessly.

"I'm guessing Aeris wants to tag along too. Or else she wouldn't have had you say anything." I sighed while going ahead and making myself comfortable in the somewhat wet leaves.

"Yep." Cloud leaned back again to stare up at the sky through the branches of the maple tree we were resting under. Sometimes it's not so bad having a tree growing in your yard. They make for nice scenery.

"She is probably grateful that I'm not going to be able to have the usual party. I think what happened last time scared her."

"Well how were we suppose to know that Zack was a total light weight?" Cloud asked with a laugh. Our mutual friend had done a very thorough job of making a fool of himself that night. Aeris had been the unfortunate victim of it.

I shrugged but the gesture went unnoticed due to the fact that we were both looking up at the sky. "I guess it won't be so bad to mix it up some. Besides, I hated the clean up."

"Did that vomit ever come up?"

"Yes. And Zack is very lucky I didn't make him clean it up. Tseng offered to but I was, despite all logic, feeling generous that night. You know I'm surprised no one asked why we didn't have one last year."

"They probably figured that incident turned you away from the idea." Cloud suggested.

"Maybe." I sat up to see where Erin and Ayden had run off to. I hadn't heard from them in a while. When I didn't see them I whistled for them. "Get back around here you two!" I yelled. "To much stuff around back that they could get hurt on." I said to Cloud as he sat up too.

Ayden was the first to come back around. He had a big stick in his hands for some reason. Probably imitating my Masamune. His sister emerged next, dragging a bucket with her. "Look!" She said as she brought it over to us. About five worms lay within along with clumps of dirt. "Me an Ayden find 'em." She said proudly.

"How do you always manage to get so dirty so fast?" I asked in exasperation.

"Kids will be kids." Cloud said. "Lord, when I was young you'd think I didn't own a tub."

"I could believe that." I replied. "Before we go back in you two will have to let them go again." I turned back to Erin.

They both nodded then walked off towards the leaf pile to work on building it up again.

_**(A/N): Yep. I'm trying my best to save Erin from becoming a girly girl. Aeris seems set to prevent my doing that but my will be done. Even if she dresses in pink she can still go play in the mud at least.**_


	18. I Will Not Comment

_**(A/N): A special thanks to Sonora Faye for giving me most of the ideas for this chapter, costumes included. -tosses glitter- So now you know who to stone if you're displeased. XD Just kidding, you can though the rocks my way if you don't like it. Hopefully it won't come to that. **_

"We goin' get our 'ostumes t'ay?" Erin asked as I flipped through a magazine that gave some good ideas.

"Yes. Are you sure you want to go as a princess?" I asked. Personally I didn't mind, not really anyway. She nodded firmly. 'Ah but the fickleness of children, if worded right…' I shrugged and held the magazine down to her. "A princess is fine but that means you don't get to be this cool ninja, with a sword." I said pointing down at the little kid on the page.

"I like dat!" She said when she saw it. "I wan dat 'en!"

"No, you were set on being a princess so…" I was pulling her in further

"But I don wanna be a pincess!" She whined as she tried to pull the papers from my hand. "Can, can I be dat?"

"I suppose." I answered trying to act reluctant. "Where is your brother?"

"Huh?"

"Your brother, where is he?" I asked again. I hadn't seen him in a while and was beginning to wonder.

"He in bafroom." She answered simply as she managed to get the magazine from me. I let her have it and went off in search of Ayden. It didn't take that long to use the bathroom. I paused just outside the door curiously.

"A E C D E F G H J K el men ohs P to R S T U…" I heard him singing to himself. I smiled as I slowly cracked open the door. To my surprise I found him standing _beside_ the toilet. I pushed the door open a little further so I could better make out what he was doing.

'I hate this potty training thing.' Still unnoticed I opened the door a little more. By this point I was able to see myself out of the corner in my eye in the mirror. Yet Ayden was intent on his current activity. Now I could see what it was. The toilet paper was for the most part on the floor and what was left on the roll was disheveled as he attempted to ravel it back up.

"What are you doing?" My voice made him jump. He turned around to stare up at me. "What are you doing?" I asked again. I wasn't trying to be intimidating but he seemed frozen in place like the clichéd deer in the head lights. " Go on, I'll get this." I told him and he ran out of the bathroom.

I bent down and began the tedious task of straightening out the undeserving paper. While I worked I could hear Erin talking to Ayden in the living room. "You goin' as dis?" She asked.

"No."

"You goin' as dis?" I figured she pointed to a different picture.

Ayden giggled, "No! Dat's a girl!"

"You goin' as dis?" Erin asked yet another time.

"Le' me see." I heard as they started to wrestle with the paper then I heard it rip.

"Hey!" Erin yelled angrily. That was followed by quite a bit of whining and pouting on both parts.

'Oh well. I can't always be there to play referee. I know mother never did for us growing up. They'll work it out one way or the other.' However my plan to not intervene were countered as Erin sought me out.

"Daddy! Ayden rip it! I hat it fist an, an he rip it!"

"I can't much help that. You two need to learn to work these things out."

"But I hat it first! He stupid!" She said stomping her foot.

I sighed and went back into the living room were a red face Ayden sat with a crumpled half of a magazine in his hands "I wanna be dis." He announced pointing down at a picture of a kid in a Mr. Potato-head costume.

I stopped myself from laughing. "Are you sure?" He nodded. Much like his sister. 'This is worse than the princes thing.' I pointed to a dead looking pirate beside the potato. "Then I guess you can't have a cool hook hand or an eye patch."

Ayden nodded again, apparently less easily swayed than his sister. "Yeah." He said looking again at the paper.

Erin, figuring she had been ignored long enough, came over and held up her share of the paper. "Mine not in here. Ayden hat it! Tell him give it back!" She said.

"How about we just go get the costumes?"

"Otay!" She said happily dropping the ripped magazine into the floor.

"Where does that go?" I asked pointing down at it. She huffed then bent to pick it back up and go through it away. "Go put yours in the trash too Ayden." I told him.

"But I wanna keep it." He said.

I sighed," Fine, but don't just leave it on the ground when you're done with it."

----

"Sephiroth!" Aeris and Tifa called to me as I led the twins down the crowded and messy aisle.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" I asked holding onto Ayden and Erin so they wouldn't get into anything.

"What's it look like?" Aeris questioned holding out a purple webbed outfit.

"I meant her. Come in for the holiday?" I asked Tifa.

"Yeah, Cloud invited me to tag along. You don't mind do you?"

I looked at the skimpy costume in her hands and assured her that she was welcome to join us. Mean while Erin had spotted the ninja costume from the magazine and was busy trying to get it despite the fact I still had a hold of her.

"Hold on Erin." I said momentarily trying to figure out what Aeris was doing holding cat ears against my hair as if considering if they'd look good. "What are you doing?"

"Picking out your costume!" She answered sweetly while casting a wry look to Tifa. "What do you think? I think he'd make a cute kitty."

"I think not." I said defiantly before turning back to Erin. "Which color do you want?"

"Dat one. " She said pointing to the black one.

----

The day finally arrived. Cloud, Aeris and Tifa showed up 5:00 sharp. They had Cloud in a rock star get up. His normally spiky hair was gelled down to give the oily, shaggy look; he also sported ripped jeans, a black band t-shirt under a denim jacket, and a guitar slung over his shoulder.

Aeris had black mesh around her collar, a floor length lavender skirt with spider web design going up the side. She had a witch hat and purple lips and nails to boot. "Hey Seph!" She greeted as I let them in.

My eyes feel on Tifa last. She had on a light green bikini top with matching pants that puffed out at the bottom in classic genie style, a dark green sash around her waist and a dark green veil covering her nose and mouth. "Well you all look nice." I said rescanning them a second time.

"You don't" Aeris said. "Aren't you dressing up?"

"Nope."

"Yes you are." Aeris gave an evil smile and ran back out to the car. She returned with a bag and handed it to Tifa. "You know the drill." She told her and she nodded.

I was caught off guard as Tifa grabbed me by the collar and drug me back to my room. "I used to work in prosthetics so trust me when I say I know what I'm doing and that you're going to look great!" She said as she closed the door and instructed me to sit on the bed.

"What exactly to you plan to do?" I asked doubtfully as she shifted through the bag.

"You'll see." She said playfully as she pulled out some fangs and directed me to put them in. "Take off your shirt and put this on, but don't look at it! I want it to be a surprise."

Naturally I figured the real reason she wanted me to close my eyes was so she could look at my chest with out my noticing. I didn't mind though. When I finished I opened my eyes to find Tifa standing over me prepared to stop me if I attempted to look down. She was also about to start on my make up and I shuddered at that thought. "Is this going to take long?"

"Probably." She answered before setting to work with a sponge. Every once in a while she would giggle, which unnerved me a bit. "I actually thought it would be more of a challenge to get you to cooperate." She admitted after a while. I only shrugged because at this point she was working around my mouth and I didn't want to mess her up by talking.

Once she was done with that she picked up some facial glue and began gluing thin wires around my dimple area. 'Whiskers.' I realized and inwardly swore. 'I told them I wasn't going as a cat.' Then she glued tuffs of fur in for longed sideburns and more whiskers, albeit shorter and on the base of my eyebrows. Afterward she picked up a brush and some white face paint to go over the grey and black she put on originally.

I growled as she pulled out some feline ears and worked to hide the band in my hair. "Fitting that you should growl." She laughed lightly. "Almost done." She told me pulling out a small contact case. Cat like slits went through the hazel material and I sighed as I let her put them in. "By this time I'm sure you've got the gist of what you are… but you don't get to see the design just yet. Stand up and close your eyes again."

I did so and jumped as she unexpectedly put her arms around my waist. "A tail?" I asked through the fangs in my mouth.

"Yes. One last thing." She took my hand and I felt as she pressed longer nails onto my own quickly.

'What am I, a transvestite now?' I wondered digging the claw like longer nails into my palm as she went to work on my other hand.

"Okay, finished!" She announced happily.

"Can I go see now?" I asked while fighting off my impatience.

"Yes."

"About time!" Cloud said once we emerged. "Wow, look at you Seph!"

"That'sh what I intend to do." I said going over to the mirror that hung over the mantle. I was some kind of tiger beast. I couldn't help it, I grinned at my reflection, causing the fangs to become more exposed. The shirt she had me change into black and white striped fur ripping through at random. I picked up the tail with my clawed hand to better look at it. The thing was surprisingly realistic compared to most Halloween accessories and hung all the way to my knees. "I guessh it's not half bad." I said turning around.

The twins looked up at me in awe, torn between weary fear and curiosity. "Dat your 'ostume daddy?" Ayden asked from within his Mr. Potato-Head outfit.

Erin walked over to me, dragging her plastic katana that was too big for her, and grabbed my tail. "It's soft!" She exclaimed approvingly.

----

The sun was just setting once we decided to head out. I shook my head as I looked back down at the little potato that walked in front of me, 'He's the one who picked it out,' I reminded myself. I turned my gaze on Erin who pushed her head band up for the umpteenth time and struggled to carry her sword and plastic pumpkin.

"Do you want me to hold that sweetie?" Aeris asked, noticing her problem. Erin shook her head firmly and continued on proudly as we walked up to the first house with their door open and porch-light on.

"Tick 'o tweet!" They said holding out their buckets as they'd been instructed once the woman opened the door.

"How cute!" She said dropping some candy in their plastic pumpkins. Then she had to go back for more once she noticed Cloud's pillow case that he pulled from somewhere.

"Shay thank you." I reminded them as they made ready to just walk off.

"Tank you." they said obediently. I guess they don't mind to listen if they know they're going to get candy from it.

As we walked back down the driveway a zombie and his mother we're going up. "Nice costumes." The woman commented as we walked by.

"Thanks!" Tifa replied sweetly.

-----

"After we finish walking around your neighborhood, there's this nice subdivision I know of we could go to." Cloud said as we walked up to the fifth of sixth house.

"Tick 'o tweet!" The twins chirped before the man even opened the screen door. The guy smiled and pulled out three candy bars.

The red head looked quite familiar and it took me a second before I shouted out, "Hey! I remember you! You're the delivery boy who I let ush the bathroom a while back." I think it was his hunter get up that threw me off. Camouflage suit, complete with binoculars, face paint and fake shotgun; his electric red hair was hidden under a camouflage cap.

"Hey, I didn't know you had kids." He said looking closely at me and realizing who I was.

"And I didn't realize you lived on my shtreet. Shmall world."

"Yep."

"Well I'll be sheeing you." I said as Ayden tugged on my leg, trying to get me moving.

"Bye."

-----

"What a stupid costume." Some little boy said looking at Ayden skeptically. He looked maybe eight or nine and was dressed in a simple black robe with a plastic scythe. "You could have done better than that lame thing."

"He'sh two thank you very much. What are you, nine? You shouldn't even bother trying to pick on kids that much younger than you."

"I'm twelve thank you very much cat man." The little snot replied.

"Even more reason for you to act a little mature. People judge you by your attitude, I suggest you change yoursh." I told him.

"And I suggest you stop arguing with a twelve-year-old, or at least take those teeth out so you can do it properly. That slur just makes you sound retarded." He shot back. At that I motioned for the others to take the kids on but Cloud stayed behind and joined in my glaring the little punk down.

Not really wanting to prove he had a point but wanting to do so myself I took out the teeth before continuing on, "let me ask you something, do you use these antics to make yourself feel better? It's all well and good if you do but please, pick your targets better. What kind of pride can you get form telling off a two year old? And for my own part I could tear you up if I had half a mind. I was in the war, and killed _men_ that were well armed and I'm not going to put up with a little punk who wants to play tough."

"You two can't hurt me. You know how much trouble you'd be in. Oh and congratulations, my grandpa was in that war too and you don't see him trying to use it as a crutch when he's losing in a battle of wits."

"Oh I'm not using it as a crutch, just letting you know that it's not my ability but my dignity keeping me from straightening you out. Trust me, I've more pride than to beat up children."

"You are such a dumb ass. And you too girly boy. Why are you still here anyway? Last I looked I was talking to your kitty friend not you so stop listening in."

"Didn't your mother teach you better language? Speaking of bad taste in a battle of wits, swearing is one of the last resorts, used when you've run out of better things to say. Seeing that you resorted so soon I'd say we're the better." Cloud said.

"Wow, you do seem intelligent. Especially since my mom is dead. How do you feel now huh? Pretty low I bet."

"Not at all." Cloud replied nonchalantly.

The boys eyes widened in disbelief, "You guys are jerks!"

"Not really. Who was it that started this anyway?" Cloud asked.

"Indeed, it makes things a lot clearer." I interjected.

"Yeah but you don't just act that way towards someone's mother!"

"And what way would you be referring? We simply stated that your mother most likely wouldn't approve of your behavior. We've had no prior information on you family background thus we're not out of line. Though I am sorry to hear you're motherless." I said.

The boy blinked, taking a few seconds to compose his thoughts. He then rolled his eyes and smirked as if he'd won. "Well don't you sound smart? You two are such saps. My mother is at home watching T.V and probably scratching her fat butt."

"And don't you sound stupid? Admitting to having had to resort to the old dead relative routine to begin with. If you're going to try and make people feel bad you've got a ways to go amateur." I said and with that walked off.

"Jackasses!" He yelled trying to get in the last words. Just to piss him off I laughed loudly. Oddly enough Cloud had the same idea and thus we did it in unison, it gave a nice effect though.

----

"Oh my gosh! Vinny! Come look! It's two of the kids from the daycare! And Erin is dressed like a ninja!" Yuffie yelled over her shoulder. She herself looked as if she were going for the ninja look.

A man came up from behind her carrying a bowl of candy and dressed like he was from some show or video game, with a metal hand and ripped cloak. He looked down at the twins and smiled, "Looks like you've got yourself a worthy sparing partner now." His words were light but it sounded weird from his monotone.

"I thought you said this was a nice subdivision. It can't be if Kisaragi lives here." I whispered loudly to Cloud, making sure she heard.

"Hey!" Yuffie said defensively before punching me in the arm playfully. "So are you having a lot of fun tonight?" She asked squatting down to eye level with Ayden and Erin. They nodded so she continued hyperly, "You know you two are the only ones from the daycare that have been by so far. I love your potato costume Ayden! Mr. Potato-head huh? Very original!"

The man behind Yuffie went ahead and gave them their candy, and Cloud as well once he made it known he'd been overlooked. His doing so reminded Yuffie of his presence and quickly introduced him as Vincent Valentine. "Please to meet you." He said with a nod.

"He's my fiancé." She continued.

I choked on the air when she said that. Talk about unexpected, I'd known the girl for only a few weeks and it was already painfully hard to stay within her cheerfulness for too long. I wondered how an apparent stiff like this Valentine guy could deal with it. 'Maybe that's why they're such a good couple. They balance each other out.' I figured. Yuffie laughed at me as if knowing my thoughts. "No offence meant but you make quite an odd couple." I said with a chuckle.

"Indeed." Vincent stated.

"Yeah we get that a lot." Yuffie said with a giggle. "Well have a nice night!"

"You too." Aeris replied.

-----

"I'm going to have to hide all of this. I'll let them have some tonight and a little here and there but I'm in no mood to deal with stomach aches. I suggest you hide Cloud's and do the same thing." I told Aeris.

Cloud hissed and hugged his half filled pillow case. I think it was meant to be a growl but the sucker in his mouth prevented that.

Tifa laughed, "Well, over all tonight was quite enjoyable." She commented while stealing some taffy from the momentarily off guard rock star.

I nodded, "Yes, I was expecting it to be much worse."

_**(A/N): It's only a day late! And it's one of my longest chapters, the only one I think that might pass it is the first chapter really. I guess holiday chapters will be really long. I guess the next big time skip will come after Christmas and whether or not I'll keep to real world time frame has yet to be decided. **_

_**Yuffie and Vincent were in there Final Fantasy VII outfits if you couldn't catch that on your own. And I couldn't really decide how to do that little spat with the 12 year old. I made it to were they both could pass as believable and we all know some kid like that no? **_


	19. I Am Thankful For Aspirin

_**(A/N): The writing style of this chapter may change and I wanted to warn you in advance. This is Heart of Friendship/ Cloud-Sensei and Kiss of the Breeze has asked me to write this chapter. She's very busy and I'm more than happy to do this. I hope I can live up to your expectations. It's been an honor. Thanks, Kiss of the Breeze.**_

I groaned as I looked at the turkey again. I could just feel the headache coming on. I was to be spending the day with my mother and three younger brothers. At first it was just going to be Ayden, Erin, and me and then it happened. My mother called and there was no way of telling her no.

"Sephiroth." Her voice rang in my ears, as I remembered and cringed. It was as if she was right behind me.

"Sephiroth!" I quickly turned and put a smile on my face.

"Hello, Mother." I said. I could not decide whether I was relieved or terrified by her arrival. "Who let you in?"

She smiled. "Why, I did, Dear. Your door was unlocked."

I sighed inwardly. 'Note to self: Remember to start locking the door.' I was about to think upon the subject further, but my mother's voice once again brought me from my thoughts.

"Where are my grandchildren? Ayden! Erin! Grammy Jenova is here!' There was a short pause before I heard the familiar charge of little feet.

"Did 'ou bring us anyfang?" Erin jumped up excitedly.

"Yeah!" Ayden agreed, but did not jump up like his sister. His eyes were bright though and upon seeing the two my mother smiled guiltily.

"I _might_ have something..." She pulled two small bags of gummy bears from her purse. The kids went berserk and Erin grabbed the one being held out to her and Ayden quickly took his with a quick "thanks". Then the two proceeded to run from the room excitedly, presents in hand.

"You're going to spoil them." I commented, opening a cabinet and pulling out a can of corn.

"That's my job." She said. "Need any help, Sephiroth?"

I shook my head and poured the corn into a pot before placing it upon the stove. "No, why don't you relax, Mother. I'm only expecting you, Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo right?

"You should be, but just be sure to make more. Kadaj somehow has a way of inviting more people. God only knows who he's invited this year." Came a smooth reply from behind me.

"Hello, Mother." Yazoo hugged my mother. "Hello, brother." He shook my hand. "Sorry to barge in unexpected, but-"

"My door was unlocked, I know. Could you please lock it for me before some psycho comes in the house?" I said, checking on the turkey again.

"You mean other than Kadaj?" My brother cocked an eyebrow. I could not help but crack a grin. He turned and walked back through the living room to carry out my request. I straightened up and opened my cabinets to retrieve the silverware I planned to set the table with.

"Here. I'll set the table; I need to feel useful in some way." My mother replied and took the plates, spoons, forks, etc. from my hands and entered the dining room. She didn't even give me a chance to protest, but she was my mother and there was no way I was going to tell her that. I just allowed her to do as she pleased and went back to preparing the rest of the dinner until Yazoo entered again, this time accompanied by Ayden and Erin.

He had Ayden plastered to his left leg while Erin was plastered to his right. He was smiling nervously at the two.

"I'm sorry, but Uncle Yazoo's been gone on business...I didn't have any time to get you anything. I'll make it up to you next time, okay?"

"Ayden, Erin...I know you enjoy presents, but you can't expect everyone to bring you something every time they visit. Now leave Yazoo alone." I said sternly and stared at them sharply. They pouted, but relinquished my brother's legs.

"Sorry." They said. Yazoo smiled.

"It's okay. I was the same way."

"Worse." I muttered.

"Not worse than Kadaj." Yazoo defended.

"Should we really be picking on our youngest brother?" I asked.

"What are brothers for? We pick on our youngest and beat up anyone else who does because if we didn't we wouldn't have a job." Yazoo reasoned with a smirk.

"None but us can make fun of him?" I asked. He nodded.

'Well...true.' I admitted in my mind. My brother took Ayden and Erin's hands and led them from the kitchen. "C'mon guys...Let's go play." He said. " And let Daddy finish up. You almost done Sephiroth?"

"Yes...and I made extra for whoever Kadaj decides to bring." Yazoo, seemingly satisfied nodded and led the twins into the living room just as someone knocked on the door.

I wiped my hands clean and quickly walked to the door as Yazoo left the twins to answer it as well. I opened it and was greeted by the last two expected guests. Loz and Kadaj stood at the door, each with a dish.

"Hey bro!" They both said and pushed past me. This situation seemed very familiar to me. I sighed and closed the door.

"Hey, Seph, where do you want us to put these?" Kadaj inquired holding up his dish of sweet potatoes.

"Put them on the kitchen table." I said. Loz had brought a bowl of green bean casserole. That took care of two dishes and all that was left was the turkey. It would be done in half an hour.

"Now all three of my boys are here." My mother commented as she passed Loz and Kadaj entering the dining room. Hear lately she seemed to be regarding us with more and more with an unfamiliar tone underling some of her phrases. She really was slowly showing signs of old age.

Thoughts for another time I decided as I sat on the couch; I believe I deserved a break after my hard work slaving over a hot stove and all. Yazoo, Loz, and Kadaj soon joined me. My mother sat in a recliner and the twins took to playing in the floor.

"Kadaj, I never knew you could cook." My mother said. "Those sweet potatoes looked delicious."

"I didn't cook it, one my guests did." Kadaj smiled mischievously. I cocked my eyebrows. This was not a good sign.

"Really and just who did you invite _this_ year?" Yazoo asked, just as suspicious as I was.

"That, my dear brothers," he looked at each of us in turn, and mother "is a secret that shall be answered..." He strained to listen and we all fell silent. Suddenly the sound of muffled voices and footsteps was heard. Kadaj grinned, "Now."

Kadaj stood up and opened the door. We gasped at the sight we saw. There standing in the doorway was our father, Hojo and his new wife. I had heard her name was Lucrecia. She smiled cheerfully and bowed.

"Hello, boys. Kadaj offered to invite me since I've been dying to meet my stepsons." She said and her eyes met those of my mother. "You must be Jenova. I've heard much about you. Nice to meet you." She walked to my shocked mother with an outstretched hand. My mother took it slowly and they were introduced. I held my breath expecting the worst but nothing happened.

"I'm Lucrecia." She said and my father walked forward and stood beside her.

"Greetings...I'm sorry to be so unexpected, but Kadaj insisted it be a surprise." He said, pushing his glasses to a more snug position upon his nose. This was the sign that he was nervous. Not that I blame him.

My mother stood up and stared at Hojo. "Hojo...It's nice to see you. How have you been?" Her voice was bland and tight.

"I have been doing very well, Jenova. How has life been to you?"

"Fine."

"Great."

"Yeah."

"Hm..."

"Um..."

_BEEP! BEEP!_

"The turkey's done!" Loz cried and we all jumped up from our seats. The tension was getting pretty thick between our mother and father.

"Looks great Seph!" Kadaj exclaimed trying to calm the atmosphere of the place. I believe he was feeling guilty about the tension he was causing. I mean I could see Lucrecia looking nervously back and forth between our father and mother. I felt sorry for her and a little angry with Kadaj for inviting them. But I soon dismissed it. We were going to have to meet this new woman some time or other.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"GRACE!" Ayden and Erin yelled and instantly dug into their plates.

We all shrugged and began to eat our food as well.

"So, Father what do you do now?" Loz asked.

"Well, I'm the Head Professor at a University."

"Really?" Yazoo continued. "That's interesting."

"Isn't it?" Lucrecia crooned. "And I'm his assistant. We teach together and everything."

I nodded and glanced at my mother. She appeared to be taking it well.

"So what do you boys do?" Lucrecia asked. "Yazoo?"

"I'm a real estate agent and I dabble in online marketing." He replied.

"That's very interesting. Loz?"

Loz had to swallow his food before answering. "I'm a personal trainer. I own my own gym. Have you heard of **Palm Beach Body**?"

"Yeah, a ton of my friends are members there. You own that place?"

"Yes."

Lucrecia was speechless in awe. I wondered why Father had kept her from meeting us for so long. Did he think we would hate her? She asked many questions, but I expected as much. I would too if I had been married to a guy for seven years and still didn't know his kids.

"Sephiroth what do you do for a living?" She asked me.

"I over see a construction company. It's a pretty good job. No complaints."

"Yeah, and I think it's so sweet that you've adopted children. Hojo and I were discussing on whether we should adopt or have kids naturally."

At that point Mother who was drinking milk spit it out causing it to land all over her plate. The twins didn't take much notice and both Loz and Yazoo were casting nervous glances at her. "Sorry, I sneezed." She said and got up to clear her plate to start again milk free.

After that the meal went by fairly easy. Lucrecia got the hint and didn't say much else for the rest of the evening. I felt kind of bad for her. I kicked Kadaj then gave him a glance that said everything on my mind and he went to help bring Lucrecia into the conversation but to not much success. But she didn't seem terribly uncomfortable by the end of the day and I guessed she was just naturally quiet once all her questions were answered.

Over all I'd say it was an alright Thanksgiving. It could have been worse like the time Dad slipped his experiments into the food years ago when we were together. Yeah that was a day when I was glad we had three bathrooms. But no unknown substances this year and I must say I did a wonderful job on the turkey.

_**(A/N) Okay, I think I ended it pretty well. I hope it was to your all's liking. Thanks again Kiss of the Breeze for this opportunity. Sorry it's late (Very much so...;) Heh...Well TTFN!**_

_**-Heart of Friendship/Cloud-Sensei**_


	20. Intermission

_**(A/N): Yeah I got sick of this chapter being useless and messing up the flow of things. So now it will be drabbles! The twins will vary in age with in these but they will never surpass the age of 4. You can kind of tell by the maturaty of their sentance structure. Other than that, don't worry to much about it. For the most part they're two going on three. A thanks goes out to Heart of Friendship (she just keeps getting mentioned huh) because she wrote some of these.**_

**Horror**

I fumbled around irritated at having to dig around in my pockets, looking like I was groping myself. When I was certain they weren't there I turned my attention to the break table. 'Crap.' Practically everything imaginable was piled onto that one surface. Did my co-workers have to be so sloppy? Sure, I did nothing to help prevent the mess but right then I was on a mission and passing the blame worked. "Uh-oh. Daddy can't find his keys." I said in a slightly sing-song voice. I was falling into the pattern of talking like that because it seemed as if the twins were always around and they knew that tone meant I wanted something from them. However, I didn't have that as an excuse at the moment and the heavy chuckles from behind me reminded me of that.

"It's okay, I've got daddy's keys right here." One of the men, Frank, said lifting the glistening objects from his breast pocket and mimicing my tone. I had handed them to him earlier for safe keeping I quickly remembered.

I nodded curtly then swiftly trying to save face, took the keys with an acknowledged smirk and said, "That's right. I _am_ your daddy." Before walking out leaving the hoots and howls of everyone behind me as I ran to clock out. 'I think that is possibly the scariest thing that has ever left my mouth.'

**Silence**

Something had to be wrong. I had put them to bed at eight and it was now eleven. Three hours and the house was still quiet. "Ah if only it could last all night." I whispered to myself as I snuggled down into the couch cushions. I was stretched full length, feet hanging off the edge and enjoying every moment of my solitude. The silence! A content smile crept across my features.

----_30 minutes later-----_

There was a tug at my hair; light and even timid. "Daddy?" Erin asked softly.

'Well so much for that.'

**Are You Challenging Me?**

I watched with a bored face as the water finally began to boil. I reached over to my left and grabbed the spaghetti, preparing to dump it in. For all my show it looked as if that particular pot of noodles was the sole important thing in my mind. Not so, I have other priorities.

Ayden had let out a short but loud burp from his seat at the table where he sat idly coloring. I whipped my head around with a snap and pointed an accusing finger at him, "Are you challenging me?" I demanded in an overly deep voice.

Ayden looked up from his scribbles, an expectant grin plastered on his face. Even Erin, who was sitting in the floor with three of my pots and a pan scattered aimlessly around her, turned her attention swiftly to me. This game was a common one and I must say, probably not one that would be socially approved. But I had to assert my dominance and no code of etiquette would stop me.

I could have bet ten dollars the house shook when I belched back. If not, then it at least quivered a bit from the fit of giggles coming from the twins.

**Traps**

"Hey Erin honey, come here for a minute." I called to her from the living room.

"Huh?" She came trotting into my line of vision, curls a bounce. "What, Daddy?"

"Where is your brother? He's being awful quiet and that's never good."

"I don know." Came her simple answer. This was troubling. Usually it was like those two had a psychic link, always knowing were the other was.

I got up and called out to him, heading down the short hallway and opening every door, closet included. Nothing. I called again and then Erin excitedly tugged on my leg. "I ear im!" She said firmly.

"Where?" I heard nothing.

"Come'n!" She squeaked, dashing off and darting into the kitchen. The kitchen?

I followed her but I still heard nothing. "Ayden!" I called again, and this time I could make out his faint sobs. 'Oh lord! Where is he?!' I wasn't panicking yet I was coming ever so close.

"I tink he in there." Erin pointed at the refrigerator. I looked at her skeptically, but only for a brief moment. They had been known to do weirder.

I opened the white handled door and there he sat, right between the mustard and the Kool-Aid with tears running down his cheeks. I couldn't help but laugh at this point as I helped him out. Then the father in me- I'd been seeing him a lot lately- kicked in. 'He could have suffocated in there!' I waited till he'd stopped hindering my air flow by hugging my neck before pointing a stern finger at him. "Don't ever let me catch you doing that again!" I turned to Erin, "That goes for you too missy." I went ahead and threw that out there knowing their tendency to want to mimic one another; even after seeing the consequences.

Erin nodded and I turned my attention back to the death trap of a kitchen appliance. 'I'm going to need to find a way to keep that thing shut. They might not climb back into it but now that they know they can open it the food will be bad within a week were they'll never let it close!'

**In the Storm**

I wasn't aware of the thunderstorm that raged out in the summer night. I couldn't have been aware because I was asleep! Well, I say that now. I was forced to become aware of it in the form of incessant prodding by little hands. I grunted, trying to force the stabs that were originating at my sides to the back of mind and I turned over.

"Daddy," my sleep fogged mind was clearing. I heard Erin's voice cut through my haze, and those pokes had found my back!

I grunted again and that's when it happened. A flash of light played across my closed eyes and a deep groan of thunder ripped the air. My eyes flew open and I turned around to see Ayden and Erin at the side of my bed, prepared to prod me again with their fingers. I scooted over, not even fully awake and they climbed in.

It wasn't anything out of the ordinary. Ever since they'd gotten their own beds they'd come to me in the face of a thunderstorm. I was asleep again within minutes both of them embedded in my side.

Sephiroth, the fighter of storms…

**Annoyances**

I grunted; I messed up the combination for the second time and had to spin the lock to start again. 'Trouble, trouble, trouble.' I complained inwardly as I worked.

Finally there was a winning click and I pulled the lock off, untangling my old bike chain from the refrigerator door and the cabinet drawer. 'You know, there are easier ways…' I decided, gladly tossing away my previous makeshift child proofing device.

**Relaxation**

Little kids can be cute… but it's not often. Usually this is because small children rarely want to sit still, so any slow going bonding time is immediately realized as nonsense. Try to watch a movie with them about talking sea creatures and four minutes later they have out the building blocks, wanting you to play with them. I've also come to the conclusion that nap time is nonexistent except for the brief mentioning of it whenever they talk of daycare and Mrs. Yuffie.

However, there is hope. My tip for all those out there forced to be in continuous contact with a child under the age of seven: patience. Eventually all the games involving you chasing them around the house will eventually begin to tire them _as well_. It is then that a reward can be reaped.

I paused my inner monologue of sounding like a self help voice to enjoy the situation once more just incase it was a ruse suddenly about to end. The television was on and for once not busy broadcasting toddler shows. The sun was just going down and the phone was ripped from it's wall jack. Ayden way laying on my chest and Erin was tucked in the crook of my arm and the couch. Both were almost asleep and most importantly, _still_.

I could actually enjoy the moment fully. Could finally just relax.

**Cat**

"Can 'e keeps it?" Erin's voice cut through as she tugged on my pants.

Those were the first words I heard as stepped into the building to pick up Ayden and Erin from daycare. And I knew, somehow, that those words didn't foreshadow anything good at all. I looked down at the girl.

"Keep what?"

"The titty!" She pointed at her brother who was holding a small gray kitten in his arms.

"Daddy, can 'e keeps it?"

Yuffie who was by that point at my side laughed nervously, "I told them that whoever's parent wanted could take the thing home. We came across it at recess."

My eye twitch; I should have known it had been her idea. I laughed nervously. I wasn't prepared for an animal just yet, but kids…I sighed. No, we couldn't have an animal just yet.

I shook my head, "No, we can't keep the cat."

That's how I found myself driving home, accompanied by the mutterings of a duo of three-year olds. I sighed, my temples beginning to twinge. Those two were old enough to learn that whining no longer cut it. I was beginning to tire of their sadness as well. These kids have way too much control over me.

"I'm sorry we couldn't keep the cat, but it worked out okay! C'mon imagine if we had cat…We'd have to buy a litter box that would have to be cleaned every other day and then we'd have to take the cat to the vet, and feed it. If we had the cat to take care of then I wouldn't have as much money to take you cool places!"

Well, that quieted them, but as I glanced into the back via the rear-view mirror I realized I'd made a mistake. They stared at my head blankly. I groaned; they were too young to reason with and I'd just confused them. I gritted my teeth, awaiting the questions sure to follow.

"Daddy?"

Yep, they were coming alright. I put on a fake smile.

"Yeah, Ayden?"

**Obsession**

I quickly towel dried my hair and hurriedly pulled it into a pony-tail. I still had plenty of time to get to work and drop them off, but I rather liked the thought of being early then just on time or late.

After pulling on the rest of my clothes I opened the bathroom door, the usual chatter of children greeting my ears.

"Ayden, Erin, do you have your clothes on? Daddy's ready to take to daycare!" I called stepping into one of my work boots and making quick works of the laces before continuing on to the next shoe.

I heard shuffling, but any answer I might have been given was drowned by my laughter. My gaze was centered on Ayden. He was wearing a pair of his jeans, a white t-shirt, and a pair of small work boots Aeris had bought him for Christmas.

He was dressed exactly like me, and along with that he had a small, blue construction hat, one that come with some toy set I had bought him, to top it all off. I was laughing in pride.

"Look it, Daddy! I look just like you!" He grinned once I gestured for him to step closer.

"Well, aren't you handsome!" I smiled, my laughter dying off, but the warmth from the gratification still lingering.

**Precious Treasure**

This wasn't happening…

I glanced around myself frantically as I stood in the freezer section of the super store. Ayden seemed to notice my worry.

"Daddy, what wrong?"

Turned quickly to him as he sat in the buggy seat, "Have you seen your sister?"

"She not sitting on bottom no more?"

I shook my head. His face seemed to screw up in thought, but he didn't seem to find anything useful.

"I guess she lost." And there came my comforting thought.

I sighed, 'Calm down, she's probably fine. I bet she stayed in the toy aisle.' It didn't happen often that a kid was abducted, but it could happen and instantly I had the worse case scenario playing in my head. What if-

"Is there a Deff-y Woth in the store? Please pick up your child at the check-out. "

I was off like a mad man. I was zooming down aisles, not caring if anyone thought was nuts. Ayden seemed to be enjoying the fast ride, though. I heard his giggles in the back of my mind. I glanced down every check-out line and then I saw her.

I dropped to my knees once I had gotten there and hugged her, "Don't you ever do that again! I thought something terrible had happened to you!"

"Tee I told you going to the manjer was a goods idea."

I glanced up and saw that silver-haired boy I'd come to know was Riku standing there holding his mom's hand. I smiled, though. "Thanks."

The little boy nodded. I turned to Erin.

"Where were you?"

"Toys."

I should have known. I hugged her tightly again and picked her up. I placed in the buggy with all the items I was going to buy. "From now on you're staying in here when we come to the market. You have no idea what could have happened to you." I felt stupid; I'd lost my kid in a supermarket. That just screams _I'm irresponsible!_

I pushed the buggy away, glancing at Riku's mother with a grateful nod. She smiled warmly, "It happens, don't beat yourself up over it." I nodded, but that didn't make me feel any better.

"Let's go. I'm ready to go home."

**Words**

I sighed in content at the sounds of playing coming from Ayden and Erin's room. I had at least ten minutes of alone time before I'd be interrupted. I quickly extracted a book from the drawer on my nightstand. Catch-22. I opened it to the chapter I had left it off on and began to read, ignorant to the fact that I was going to be undone within moments by the words of a child.

I had been reading for a total of five minutes when Ayden's head appeared in the peripheral of my vision.

"Yeah?" I questioned not turning my attention away from the book.

"Daddy, can me and Erin have anymore brother's and sisters?"

The book fell right out of my hands. I went wide-eyed and looked at Ayden who peered back innocently.

"Why?"

"We want more kids to play with…and Twacy's getting a little sister. Can we have one?"

What could I say? I blinked, "I'll think about it."

Ayden smiled and ran from the doorway. I picked up my book. Had I given a good enough answer? I hope so… Either way, the idea will probably be forgotten by him within the hour.


	21. The Kids Aren't Alright

_**(A/N): This is like the sixth time I've attempted to write this chapter. -twitches- So you people better be happy, my muse is ready to forget about this story for a while but I'm not going to let him. Just for you! **_

_**Note #2- If you get to feeling impatient with my taking long to update, go check out some of my other stories. Surely some of you are Kingdom Hearts fans. And the're in my cross-over Fritos: The Original Corn Chips. Naruto and InuYasha are also blended in in a not entirely random way. But I feel that if you've stuck with me on this you might like that one or Of A Camera. Just a suggestion. **_

_**Note #3- I now hate holidays. -bashes them all with a hammer- So because of that this chapter will probably blind side all of you. **_

"I will say this only once… as soon as I get hold of it, it shall be burnt."

My mother laughed and I could hear in the background as the tape continued to play. Christmas day she and my siblings came over, no problem there, I'm slowly building up a tolerance to them. The problem is that she hid a camera and filmed the whole thing and I am only just now finding out about it. "What is your obsession with burning things?" She asked, pulling me out of my boding thoughts.

"Don't change the subject! How much is on that thing anyway?" Morbid curiosity prompted the question. No matter what it was, my reputation was at stake.

"Enough to make me a happy grandma and mother. You and the kids are so cute. It's so sweet." She cooed into the phone.

"Do you know who you sound like?" I asked in an even tone. "Aeris!" How could anyone find small matters of simple parent hood cute?

"What is your problem Sephiroth? This is nothing to act this way over. Listen to yourself, over a home video of all things. You don't act this way over any of the others."

"What do you mean?"

"Like the ones when you were little."

"I think you're lying."

"Seriously Sephiroth what is wrong with you today? You are in a particularly sour mood. I think I like you better as you irksome indifferent self. What's going on that's made you so on edge?"

"Why would you ask?"

There was silence on the other end of the phone. Even the television that was in the background earlier was muted. "Sephiroth?"

"Yes?"

"How do you hope to fool your mother? Like it or not I can read you like a book. Now I will repeat this once more, what is the problem?"

"Why do you think there is one evident?" I questioned. Not that there was one… per se. I was taking care of it just fine.

"Because you sound tired," she told me, "and because you ,son, are _whining_."

There are certain things I never do. I do not eat off of the floor, do not scratch myself in public, do not vandalize public property (anymore), and I do NOT whine. "I am not whining." I informed her matter of factly.

"Out with it boy!" She demanded fiercely, not giving me room to object.

"The twins are sick and I've been up with them for the last two nights. Doctor says it's the flu and I'll probably getting it too." I said in one big exhale of air. I hate it when she's like that. I don't care who you are, if it's someone this scary, there is nothing to do but submit.

She gasped, "Oh honey I'll be right over. Don't even _think_ about trying to object!" She said as if reading my mind.

I sighed and simply hung up the phone. 'I don't need help!' I thought while grinding my teeth in annoyance.

Erin walked into the room rubbing her eyes. "Daddy…" she said with a sob. I jumped up and went over to her. "I made a mess." She cried. She was so obviously sleepy.

I scooped her up and patted her back soothingly. It was then I smelt the stench of stomach acid and was able to guess what happened. Walking her back to their room I saw the blotch on her sheets.

Ayden was an unrecognizable lump of covers. I saw that his cup of Sprite was still full and sat beside his sister's half empty one on the nightstand between their beds. Adjusting Erin in my arms I went over to unbury him and wake him up. "You need to drink your Sprite." I told him once I nudged him awake.

I felt kind of bad about it but he had to keep up his fluids; I didn't need them any more sick than they already were. He grunted as I handed him his glass and he drank from the straw. Meanwhile Erin had fallen asleep on my shoulder and was now snoring lightly.

Tightening my grip on her I went over and yanked the dirty covers off with my free hand then made my way down to the opposite end of the hall to the laundry room that was adjacent to the kitchen. I stumbled only once as the fabric wound its way around my legs but I quickly caught my balance. Erin muttered a bit in her sleep as a response to the sudden jerk, but when she didn't wake up I allowed myself to continue.

By the time I came back out my mother was already letting herself in. "Oh here, let me take her." She whispered, reaching for Erin. I gave her over reluctantly. Having my hands free I went to the hall closet and got a change of covers. I made my way back to the room and flipped the stained mattress over before putting on the new sheets.

"Daddy I done." Ayden said holding out his cup to me. I took it and he plopped back against his pillow with a sigh.

"I brought some disinfectant." My mother said softly coming into the room. I pointed to my own can that rested on the night stand. "Oh." She replied.

I shrugged, "It doesn't matter. Here, you can put her down now, I made her bed back."

"That's fine, I've got her." She answered, showing no sign of laying her down. I watched as she continued to rub Erin's back in a loving way. Erin in return had her hand tangled in my mother's silver grey hair, playing with it as she had taken to doing.

I turned my attention back to Ayden, who'd already begun to rebury himself in his covers. I let him, he still had an hour or so before he had to get back up in order to take his medicine again.

My mother left the room and I turned to follow but stopped at the muffled whine from Ayden. I looked down at him once more and he pulled the blanket away from his mouth before he said, "You pwease stay here with me." He pointed to the space beside him, "Erin gots mamaw, I want you stay here."

I smiled for him and he scooted over as I made to lay down on the bed, praying as I did so that it wouldn't break under my weight. My legs hung off the edge and the mattress wasn't as firm as I would have liked but I dealt with it. Ayden tugged the blanket back over himself and he settled himself in the crook of my body. "I 'on't feel good." He told me.

I rubbed what was exposed of his head and told him, "You will before long."

_**(A/N): Meh. Ugh. Yeah… this chapter was really hard to get out. Please don't be too disappointed. And for all of you who wanted a Christmas chapter, I mentioned the tape so that you could look forward to that at least. Like sometime in July. -laughs- **_


	22. Monday Mornings

_**(A/N): This could have been a much longer wait no? Eh, I'll cut to the chase, this is a filler chapter that I'm making myself write until I get some good inspiration; my muse is being mean to me and is just now realizing that I've got far too many stories going at once.**_

'I'm not getting out of bed…' I thought to myself as I sneezed and rolled over in my germ infested covers. I'm not normally one to think things such as anal-retentive hygiene paranoia but I felt a little more sick to my stomach at the thought of laying in sickness. 'I'm not getting up…' I thought again and to prove my point further I pulled my navy blue and black quilt over my head and buried my face into the slightly sweat dampened pillow.

"Sephiroth," My mother called from somewhere with in the house, "I'll go ahead and make you're breakfast. You don't still have a fever do you?"

'Hey look. Motivation.' I wonder briefly if my image would suffer to greatly if I indeed let my mother make my food and bring it to me. Who would know? Well I would for one, and my ego was having none of it. I grudgingly got out of bed and nearly sat down again as the dizziness from standing up too quickly combined with the pressure from my stuffy nose smote my efforts. "Don't make my breakfast. I'm not suddenly an invalid." I told her as I made my way to where she worked at the stove making scrambled eggs for the twins- who by the way where doing remarkably better.

"Don't be silly." She said as she scooped the fluffy yellow substance out of the pan and into two plates, dividing it evenly.

I shook my head, sick of being ordered around by her. My mother was possibly the only person I loved but even that only went so far. Besides, I'm sure in all reality the emotion love only slightly surpasses tolerance when it comes to me. "I can make it. Go ahead and sit down."

"So you can season your sunny side's with snot when you fail to turn your head in time after sneezing? I think not. It won't kill you to let someone else do things for you. We've been through this already." She said making a valid point.

"You wan a bite daddy?" Erin offered her fork full of eggs up to me as I glared at my mother who refused to give up her post at the stove. I shook my head in answer and she shrugged and quickly pulled the food to her mouth instead; the egg fell from her fork in the process but she picked it up with her fingers and consumed it anyway.

"Go lay down and I'll call you when it's ready." She told me having cracked open two shells while I was distracted. I glared at her back but realized I had no further choice in the matter and took my seat at the table instead of going back to bed, one jab at her at least.

"Since you insist on being the one to make my morning meal how about some bacon and coffee as well?" I asked, going ahead and taking advantage of the situation.

"Can I have some bacon an cotee too mamaw?" Ayden asked, mimicking my request.

My mother turned and smiled at her grandson, "You can have a piece of your daddy's bacon when I make it but you're too little for coffee."

"Otay." He answered before shoveling more food into his mouth. His light green shirt was wet from where he'd spilt his milk and the liquid was also collecting on his _Barney and Friends_ pull up that he wore with nothing else over them.

I watched them both as they ate. 'Erin obviously wants to be a nudist when she grows up.' I thought with a silent chuckle as I observed her slender figure in nothing but her pull up. 'She'll have to get out of that before too long.' But I didn't think to much on it, not like she looked much different from a little boy from the waist up anyway. I noted with some amusement that my mother had attempted to pull her hair back into two little braids, but the curls refused to be tamed and stuck out at odd angles. The smell of frying pig soon took my mind off the children and I turned to study my mother as she cooked.

Once she put the plate in front of me minutes later I ripped a slice of bacon in half and put it on Ayden's plate. "I wan some." Erin said, having suddenly come to this decision and held out her own plate and waited to be served. I gave her the other half and she examined it closely before picking it up and nibbling at it.

My mother strode over with the coffee pot that had been slowly filling before I even chosen to get out of bed and poured me some then took her seat in the last chair at the small table. I sipped at the hot liquid from the mug Aeris had gotten me for a birthday present two years ago that sported the pleasant phrase 'Up Yours' in bold black letters. "You're not going to eat?" I asked her after swallowing.

She shook her head, "I already have, been up since six."

I shrugged and went back to my plate. 'I wonder if I should just call in for work today?' I soon dismissed the thought; I'd missed too much as it was. I was just going to have to take some _Day Quill _and hope for the best. I looked over at the clock that hung over the counter and saw that I still had an hour before I needed to go in. "Would you mind watching the kids for me today? After I'm done getting ready and stuff I don't know if I'd have enough time to run them all the way out to daycare." I said hoping my mother would understand.

"You're going to work? You're about to drop your eggs." My mother said watching me as I ate, similar to the way I'd done the twins earlier with that parental air about her and just enough of that they-have-so-much-more-to-learn look that I began to feel uncomfortable.

I swiftly finished off the rest of my breakfast and promised myself to come back for the rest of my coffee as I backed my chair away from the table and rose to go change out of my flannel boxer shorts. 'Maybe that's what was giving her that glint in her eyes. It's not like she hasn't seen me worse.' I pondered as I walked back to my room. "I'm about to jump in the shower, do you need in the bathroom?"

"No go ahead. And yes I'll watch the kids for you today." She called to me as I reentered my room to get my change of clothes. I was looking forward to the steam that would hopefully unclog me as I now made my way to the bathroom.

_**(A/N): So, super short and no point. I'm going to have a time skip here soon. Pick an age people four, five, or six?**_


	23. Easter Part One

"Ayden come on and get in the tub." Bathing is hectic. Getting two small children ready for church is hectic. Doing it all at eight in the morning and on four hours of sleep is near impossible unless you're me. Yet accomplishing all of this with waist long, _wet _hair is where the real challenge comes. I pushed said sodden locks out of my vision as I waited for Ayden to join me.

Ayden finally pulled back the curtain while shaking off his left sock. "It too hot daddy." He protested as he stepped into the spray and I pulled the curtain closed behind him. He reached forward to turn the knob like he'd seen me do times before and I just barely had time to grab his hand before he froze us out.

"Let me do it." I said, bringing the water temperature down a little. "Erin are you getting your shoes on?" I raised my voice to question. From, supposedly, the bedroom she answered with a 'yes'. I shrugged, hoping she was being honest, as I began to lather up Ayden's hair with shampoo.

Why had Aeris insisted on us coming to church with her? _"It's Easter, Seph. If there were a better day to start coming to church it would have to be Christmas!"_ She had said.

"_No, because people who only come on holidays look bad because it seems like they're just doing it to make themselves feel good." _I had reasoned.

"_Don't be silly. You and the twins are coming whether you like it or not. I already got Erin and Ayden cute little Easter clothes; I'll have Cloud run them over."_

"_You bought them clothes? Aeris, they're not your children."_ Understandably I was upset that she had not only gotten the outfits without my permission but it was also a blow to think she thought they wouldn't have gotten anything any other way.

"_Well… umm sorry. I was just trying to be nice." _She sounded as if her feelings were hurt.

Hell! How was I suppose to have reacted? I sighed, sometimes she really was a pain. _"We'll come to church with you." _I said through gritted teeth. Which made me feel bad slightly; one isn't suppose to _not_ want to go to church.

Ayden's shrill cry cut through my thoughts and I was taken aback as he began to stomp in place and hold his eyes. "What's the matter?" I asked worriedly even though I knew the problem. Soap in the eyes. I made the water even cooler and instructed him to open his eyes under it. He struggled in my grasp and whimpered.

"What happen daddy?" Erin's profile came into view on the cream colored bath drape.

"Nothing. Are your shoes on?"

"They hurt."

"I'll look at them when we get out."

"Is you goin' to be out now?"

"No, now go sit in the living room. Is Cloud still here?"

"Huh?"

"Is Cloud still here?"

"Yeah. He on the chair."

"Go see if he'll help you with your shoes then." I instructed her as I gave Ayden a washcloth to cover his eyes while I went back to rinsing his hair.

"I wan you do it!" Erin insisted.

"Alright, but go ahead and wait for me in the living room." With a huff, her shadow retreated.

_**(A/N): I'm being kicked of the computer so this chapter is super short. If the continuation isn't up by Wednesday then I accept all manner of colorful words in response to the inadequacy. **_


	24. Easter Part Two

_**(A/N): I didn't say what Wednesday. Okay for good measure I'll go ahead and say than none of the contents in this chapter is meant to influence anyone's personal opinion. I'll not go deep into the religious aspects so for those of you who share a different religious view point than Christianity you can remain un-offended.**_

"So why didn't Aeris stick around and just drive to church with us?" I asked Cloud as he helped me load the twins in the car.

"Last minute choir practice." He explained. "They're doing some special singing for the occasion." He finished snapping the mess of belts that was the car seat and straitened the contraption back to it's original position from where it had shifted under his weight. I was currently finishing with doing just that with Ayden. I ducked my head, pulling back and preparing to get in the driver's seat, the stupid tie I was wearing seemed to tighten throughout the motion. "You alright?" Cloud asked as I made a choking noise that might or might not have been exaggerated.

"You know how much I hate to dress formally."

"Daddy's got on mamaw's twistmas pesent!" Erin suddenly noticed.

"Yeah." I said while managing not to groan. No matter how young, kids talk about how people act. I found this out when Ayden innocently told me about uncle Kadaj's reaction to some food I had made- one can imagine my pleasant response to that. So now I am even more careful about how I act around them, the last thing I need is mother complaining about my disagreeing with her fashion sense.

Speaking of fashion, I took the time while I buckled up to reassess the outfits that where on them. Aeris had bought them both matching light green, almost turquoise, clothes. Erin's was a lacy little thing, with white flowers running around the hem of her dress; while Ayden's was a simple clean-cut, collared suit and a white tie and off white under shirt.

"Ready to go?" Cloud asked, having finished buckling. He had chosen to save gas and thus was riding with me. I nodded and backed out of the driveway.

------

Fun fact: when small children enter a church the ability to remain still completely vanishes from their little bodies. Ayden, having surrendered my lap to his sister was standing once again beside me. Then it was to the floor with both of them within a matter of two verses from the choir. They were curiously looking through the books on the back of the pew. I didn't much mind though, they weren't disturbing anyone…yet. For good measure I leaned forward and whispered, "Now, you need to be quiet in this place. Understood?" They nodded so I left them be.

I pushed back my bangs, tightened the hair I had pulled back, and sat back in the pew and let my eyes scan lazily over the faces of the singers, the large man singing base was the first to catch my attention. I soon sought out Aeris, she had claimed a spot in the first row and wore a bright smile along with an overly rosy dress that made my eyes hurt. Or maybe that was just me being in a bad mood and using my already strong hate for the color pink as a good excuse for not liking her outfit. What was the reason for my being here again?

The pastor took to the alter as soon as the last song ended. He was a stout and slightly heavy set man with graying hair that was receding to the back of his head. "Now if you would please stand and shake hands as the choir comes down." He said. "Brother Chester if you would, play us something upbeat." He asked the elderly man at the piano. "It's such a beautiful day to be here to serve the Lord! A beautiful Easter Sunday! What a happy day!"

"Amen preacher!" An old man near the back called out.

'Ah, so it's a Baptist church.' I thought with a small smile as I stood up to pretend to be social. Erin climbed back into the pew and stood up, Ayden soon followed her lead.

"You're not suppose to stand in the seats." A little girl who looked to be six or seven said from the row in front of us. There wasn't much of a reprimand in her small voice, it sounded more like she didn't want the twins to get in trouble rather than trying to act superior.

"They're fine." I told her.

"Yeah Marlene, they're just little kids." An older boy who seemed to about ten or eleven interjected. He was probably her older sibling or something, either way I wasn't interested. "Nice to meet you mister. Welcome to our church! My name is Denzel." He said extending his hand. "I like your hair. It's really cool. Did you dye it?" He asked.

"No, it's natural." I replied but a tap on my shoulders took my attention from the boy and his little friend.

An elderly woman in a bright yellow dress greeted me with a smile and shook my hand. "Your kids are adorable." She cooed. "How old are they?"

"Two."

"Well its nice to have you here today." She said sweetly.

I nodded politely. I turned back to find the Marlene girl talking to the twins. "Are you going Easter egg hunting too?" She asked.

"What that?" Erin asked.

"You don't know about Easter eggs?" The little girl seemed astonished.

"Good Morning." Some random man said shaking my hand. It slowed my reaction time.

"Morning." I said in return before putting myself into the conversation of the children. "They're only two. This will be the first Easter they can actually participate in."

"Some of the ladies at the church are going to set up an Easter egg hunt for the younger kids." Denzel offered.

"Probably won't make it." I replied flatly.

"Denzel, Marlene, leave the man alone." A burly man with dark skin chided the two lightly as he took his place beside them. It was the same man who was standing next to Aeris singing a wonderful base. "Nice to have ya." He said shaking my hand with his good arm. His right was clearly a replacement, the gaudy metal was a far call from the normal false limbs that tried to look natural.

I nodded and then the preacher gave the sign for everyone to be seated.

-------

I don't like cell phones. I have many reasons for this, all of which is why I don't own one. They are annoying, with awful and repetitive little tunes, most of which are dumbed down versions of old eighties songs. Another thing, they distract people who already have poor driving skills- thus making it to the point that only God knows why they're not dead or in a ditch. One of the main reasons is because they do their job, which is that if someone wants to get to hold of a person and that other someone isn't home they can still call them. A lot of people, myself included, would like to not be within reaching distance twenty-four seven.

My mother got Cloud's cell phone number from somewhere. "Most holidays are just excuses to get together anyway!" She said cheerfully as we all sat around the table. Yazoo, Kadaj, and Loz seemed to have been conned into it too.

"I think that's the only reason behind Easter." Kadaj said with a roll of the eyes.

"Talk about loosing sight of the basics." Yazoo said, shaking his head and reaching for the deviled eggs.

"Yeah, if you'd go to church- or even remotely retained all the years mom and dad had us in church- you'd know it's the day Jesus rose from the dead." Loz said having swallowed his mouth full of ham.

"Well, happy zombie Jesus day." Kadaj replied while lifting his class.

"That's rather blasphemous." Yazoo commented lazily, he didn't seem particularly caring but perhaps felt a reprimand of some form was needed.

Erin pushed some hair out of her eyes, the grease and grim from her fingers doubling as hair gel, "Are we goin' egg huntin'?" She asked me while tugging at my shirt.

"Why?" Ayden questioned. "We look for eggs?" He held up the one he had been nibbling at as if to make a point that they were already found.

Yazoo chuckled, "I think you should let them watch at least some television Sephiroth. A little exposure to media would explain some of these trifle things so you wouldn't have to."

"Mamaw has some Easter eggs!" My mother announced to the two. "We'll go play after we finish eating."

'Wow, she really put some thought into this hm?' I thought as I took another sip of tea.

"It'll be kind of boring if it's just the two of them. Too bad they don't have any other little kids to play with." Loz commented. At that I was reminded of that little boy's mention of the church organizing something of the sort and wondered if I should have let the twins participate. It would have let them interact with other children at least; Loz had a point that it would diminish it a bit if it were just the two of them.

"Oh, we'll all take turns joining in on the fun!" Mother announced.

Kadaj raised his eye brow as if to say 'as if', Loz didn't seem to mind, I'd done worse things, and Yazoo seemed indifferent. "You know," Yazoo pondered out loud, "I never really got why people have such an odd blend on Easter. Eggs and Rabbits. Why are such pagan things celebrated on a Christian holiday? They both represent fertility and they were revered at the beginning of spring so that all would be well in the fall. At least that's pretty much it. Most Christians are strict when it comes to such beliefs that go against their own, I find it funny how much actually slips through."

"Since when are you one to debate theology?" I questioned. "I don't much mind, I'll be the first to admit I'm not one to devoutly follow religion. As long as the twins grow up to know the real meaning, I don't think it much matters."

Yazoo shrugged and looked over to where the twins had been sitting. "Where did they get off to?"

Kadaj glanced over, "I thought they were being awful quiet." He said with a small smile.

_**(A/N): Eh, what's dragging it out one more chapter. I myself am a Baptist so no one flame me for anything they might have thought offensive. I would love reviews though! I'm sorry for the wait, I'm a week and a day late… I'll try harder**_


	25. An Ending To A Day

_**(A/N): I'm not dead! Gah I really need to update more regularly huh. You guys out there who've been so patent with me… thanks! Much love goes out to ya. **_

_**This chapter brought to you by, CrazyHinata: everyone's favorite stalker... I mean author.**_

'Playing in traffic? Not likely. Messing in the rat poison? Lord, I hope not! Where are they? Ah, about to break one of mother's snow globes. Acceptable.' I walked toward my two hellions and placed a firm glare on my face.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" I asked the twins sternly. It's getting too easy for them to slip away.

"Daddy, look at the piddy we finded," Erin said, a huge grin plastered on her face. I fought the urge to bust out laughing; that would not set the tone for obedience.

"Erin, you know messing in other people's things is wrong. Put it down," I said, giving her a look that would have sent many grown men into a panic. Erin's eyes hardened and she shook her head.

"I's not hurt it." She said craddling it in her arms.

"They're not yours, you need to put them back." I said, my voice still reasonably kind.

"No!" Ayden volunteered, a snow globe in each hand.

"Ayden, put those down right now," I said sternly.

"No!" both of them screamed, stomping their feet.

"You're going to get a spanking," I said, noticing Yazoo's presence for the first time. And then they were screaming. Both of them threw the snow globes they were holding at the wall. Consequently the rounded glass shattered instantly, leaving me with no other choice.

Regret in my heart, I smacked each of them soundly on the leg. I think their feelings were hurt more than anything. As they screamed and tried to make me pick them up, seeming to forget that I spanked them, I heard Yazoo chuckle from beside me.

"Well, they put them down," he said gesturing to the broken glass. I rolled my eyes just when Mother was walking in.

"Sephiroth! What happened?!" she asked looking from the shattered glass to the twins.

"They threw your knick knacks; so, I spanked them. I'll pay for those by the way," my answer sounded dull, but my growing migraine didn't allow me to put any more emotion into the sentence than what I really felt. Mother looked appalled. At first, I thought she would be angry with the twins. I prepared my self to defend the precious devils as she was beginning to speak.

"Sephiroth, I can't believe it," she said, sounding shocked.

"I know Mother. They've never pitched a fit this badly before. I think they are just tired," I tried to sound apologetic.

"No, Sephiroth, I can't believe you spanked them over a few knick knacks. They're just babies after all!"

What?

"…"

"C'mon babies. Let Granny get you some C-O-O-K-I-E-S. Mean old Daddy won't hurt you any more," She gathered the twins into her arms and glared at me before walking in the direction of the kitchen.

What? 'That is definitely not the same woman who raised me.'

"What did I do?" I finally asked. Yazoo shrugged and walked back into the dinning room.

The rest of the dinner passed in some semblance of peace. We had a small egg hunt out side, and during that time I had to explain the concept of the Easter Bunny to the twins, stop Ayden from throwing another fit; I had to spank him again. He plowed Erin over, trying to take an egg from her. He gave it back after I smacked his leg, but then I had to spank Erin too because she decided to punish him herself .

I don't think I'll ever forget the worry- and somehow perverse amusement at the fact she'd actually punched- that came when Ayden's nose started pouring blood. I just hope that the twins don't get into fist fights when they are older. Erin's right hook will probably end up getting her into trouble. More so than she already is.

As I suspected, both of them were tired. They slept all the way home. But when they woke up, it was like demons from hell came to claim my soul. But I only have myself to blame. I opened my door to them.

"Daddy, I can't sweep. Can I stays up wit you?" Erin asked from the doorway. I looked up at her and smiled a little, motioning for her to join me. She grinned and climbed up into my lap. I poised my book in between us and looked over her shoulder to read. Who am I kidding? I'm kinda glad I opened the door.

'Call me Ishmael,' I read to myself.

_**(A/N): So you'd think with like the month or so I've been "working" on this chapter and the help of my friend- who basically worte the whole thing- we'd be able to push out more than just two pages. Well may now that this dreadful holiday chapter...s are over the pace will pick up a bit. One can only hope :sigh:**_


	26. Gift

_**(A/N): A gift chapter for a friend; you should know who you are!**_

_For all the loses of the soul the greater gain is… _

_Strength gets us though all the woes but that mostly comes from…_

_Friendship is a blessed rose that through the rain keeps…_

_Perseverance can be hard but all goes on with…_

_Love_

I reread the card again before I put it back within the envelop. It was clearly meant for someone else. I flipped the paper container over to see a foreign name and address I did not previously notice. 'Hnn.'

Walking into the kitchen I grabbed the clear tape from the counter drawer to reseal the envelope.

'What an odd poem. Eh, never cared too much for poetry anyway.' I thought as I put the card back in my mailbox and raised the flag.

"Can I come outtied too daddy?" Ayden called from the door that I didn't quite close all the way.

"I guess." I told him as I came back and sat down on the porch. "Where's your sister at?"

"As'eep."

"Asleep? Still?"

He nodded while picking up a bug from the ground to examine it. "What this?"

"A caterpillar." I replied.

"A ateriller?"

"Yes." And for some reason I felt the compulsion to be deep, "one day it will change. It will become a butterfly." I looked at the bug closer, "No, it will be a moth."

"A moth?"

"Yes. Just as beautiful as a butterfly but usually not given the same credit."

Ayden looked at me quizzically and I decided not to even try. I gave him a quick pat on the head and said no more. 'Yeah… I'm just not good at this sort of thing.'

_**(A/N): Another update will be soon at hand. :smile: **_


	27. Stitches

_**(A/N): Who missed me!? Here's a better question, who wants to kick me for taking so bloody long to update a somewhat lengthy chapter? Well you can let me know your preference in the form of a review :hint:**_

'How did that get there?' Plastered to Erin's left temple was a crenel of corn. It was not creamed or even smashed. Was it stuck there with peanut butter? 'Did we even have corn today?'

I flicked the piece of food from her head causing her to start, "Hey daddy! Why you hit me 'or?" She exclaimed putting her hand up to her head and pulling her attention away from the monstrous blue and fuzzy thing counting to three on the television.

"I didn't hit you." I said, suddenly distracted and eyeing the puppet on the screen critically. I still had the slinking suspicion that shows like this actually made children dumber. Currently the blue creature was replaced by a purple one.

The new character must have been one of their mutual favorites for with it's appearance Erin yelled for her brother to come quick. "I comein'!" He hollered from their bedroom. Muffled thuds of little feet on carpet announced his arrival. This was followed by a loud smack as his head collided with the coffee table as he was coming around the corner of the couch.

Before he even had time to scream I was on my feet and picking him up off the floor. "Hey!" I said, giving a calm and assured smile. 'Keep his attention occupied…' Ayden seemed confused by my demeanor, tears welled in his eyes but he didn't out right cry as I carefully examined his wound while keeping a cheery disposition. "Wow, look at you." I said pushing back his blood matted hair, 'Try to keep him smiling… shit! I can see bone!'_** "I think I see bone!"**_I fought down a shiver at an unwanted memory.

"Eww Ayden! That's a hurt!" Erin proclaimed with a shocked expression.

At his sisters comment, his lower lip began to pout out. 'Damn it Erin!' I thought sourly as I picked him up. "Erin, child, go get me my coat please. Now." I told her as I carried him to the bathroom.

"It's not bad." _**"Look at me! There, it's not that bad, we'll get you the medic." **_"We just need to clean it up a little then we'll go to the doctors." I told him, sitting him upon the counter. I had to grab his face and pull it away from the mirror and back to facing me while with my free hand reaching for a wash cloth. 'Can't have him see it…' I tilted both his face up and the faucet. _**"Don't look at it damnit! Why didn't you keep you ass down soldier!"**_

"Ear daddy." Erin said dragging in my jacket- that I'd only sent her after for a momentary distraction- and was looking up Ayden with wide eyes. "Is Ayden gonna die?!"

"No. Now go get your shoes on." _**"You're not going to die."**_

Due to my inattention I now had a shrilling two-year-old that had just seen the blood trickling out from under the washcloth. 'Shit!'

I picked him up again and briskly made my way to the front door where not surprisingly Erin was not standing. "Erin come on we need to go!"

"I not find my shoes!" She called back from somewhere within the house.

"You don't need them, come on." I yelled back over Ayden's sobbing.

-----

I sat with a droopy eyed Ayden on my lap, the adrenaline was wearing off and he was getting sleepy. I had dropped Erin off in a play room and was currently wondering how the nurses was dealing with her. Naturally when she realized Ayden and I were going to be separated from her she started balling.

I wiggled my bare toes as the doctor continued ranting, "…will have to sit for another five to ten minutes and then he wont feel a thing." He was saying. He was talking about the gel, almost liquid, substance he had applied forehead. All I was currently thinking though was how I wished I had grabbed my shoes before I'd left. Kind of hard to remember when you have two teary-eyed children, one of which was bleeding profusely.

"Is this going to leave a scar?" I thought to ask as I shifted Ayden's weight to my other leg.

"No, I'd say not. The gash is going horizontal so it should heal cleanly." He said glancing down at my feet. "In a hurry were you?"

I simply gave him a look and didn't answer. After that there was silence, Ayden dozing off, the doctor having left for something, and myself staring off into space letting old memories take hold.

_**Enemy fire was heavy, but that didn't stop me from pressing forward. Swords weren't a regulation weapon and I was often question as to why I carried on in such an artillery based war but the troops were certainly glad of the gleaming steal at this point in time. **_

_**I pushed ahead. Strife on my right and Fair on my left. We made it to the next line of debris without trouble and we used it sufficiently while we waited for the rest of the battalion. "I'm out of ammunition!" Cloud shouted. **_

'_**Swords don't run out of bullets.' I thought as I fought loose the necklace of shells I wore and tossed it in Strife's direction. **_

"_**General!" Zack yelled for my attention. "their pressing hard, and Biggs is taking his own damn time with keeping up the cover fire!"**_

"_**Not the main problem." I said stoically.**_

_**There was a thud and it would have gone unnoticed among the other sounds of chaos had it not ricocheted off Cloud's head. "Grenade!" Was the call two seconds later. **_

_**Without thinking I retrieved it and hurled it back in the direction as fast I could. It was a miracle that it didn't go off while I held it. The instant it left my hand I flung myself over Fair and Strife. **_

_**Nearly as soon as it exploded Zack was pushing his way out from under me. That was a mistake. A piece of shrapnel connected to his exposed forehead. **_

"Sir?" I blinked. "All finished here." The man said to me cheerfully as he patted Ayden on the leg.

I nodded. "You want to go get Erin now?" I asked looking down at Ayden. He looked up at me sleepily and managed a yes.


	28. Days Gone By

_**(A/N): Well I cheated again. This is Heart of Friendship stepping in for me like a trooper yet again. It's been like a year since I've updated this huh... oops. I still love you guys! I promice! **_

**Attack of the Soul Stealing Camera…Take 2!**

"C'mon, Seph, you have to be in a picture." Aeris twisted slightly from her position facing my two, now five-year old children sitting on the porch dressed for their first day of public school.

I shook my head, not even attempting to move from leaning against the car. Secretly my hand was inching towards the door handle. If a quick escape was warranted, I'd be prepared.

"No, this is Ayden and Erin's day, not mine."

Aeris gave me a hardened glare and I just smirked, "I dare you." She turned back to the two children.

"Daddy?" Erin pouted.

Damn. I gritted my teeth and braved my hesitance, secretly wanting to hit Aeris as she smugly watched me pass her on my way to the porch. I would have my revenge.

**Hi, my daddy thinks you're pretty…Don't I know you?**

"Tifa?" I gasped in surprise as I entered the colorful kindergarten room.

Ayden was attached to my right hand while Erin clutched my left. Tifa waved cheerily, though I could tell she was just as surprised to see me. She quickly excused herself from speaking to a woman whose child was a small girl with blonde pig-tails.

"Sephiroth," she smiled, "hi."

I glanced down at Ayden and Erin who stared up Tifa in happiness. "You're Ms. Lockhart aren't you?" She flushed at the statement and nodded, "Yeah, I like kids and if you recall, I told you I wored as a substitute. I finished school and so I thought I'd move here and teach, now you, Cloud, Aeris, and I can hang out more." I nodded dumbly, not aware what I should say next.

"Tell her she's pretty, Daddy." Erin suggested with a tug on my sleeve and I wished I could have died.

**Single + Kids= They will try to get you dates**

"Daddy, why is your face red?" Ayden asked with a smile, but the curiosity was there.

"Red, what are you talking about? Must be the heat…" Score! That was a great lie! The day had been blistering; it was still summer after all—September. But really, I'd been a little late picking up the twins and Tifa had patiently waited with them. I hated to admit that I was both humiliated of picking my kids up late from their very first day of school and looking like a fool in front of a woman I was honestly interested in. Today was just not my day.

"Yeah," Ayden agreed, bringing me from my thoughts. "It's hot."

I contently smiled in relief. That was my boy. I sent a glance in the rearview mirror to view my son who was leaning against the window. "Can you make lemonade when we get home?"

"Sure," I smiled.

"Can Ms. Tifa come to our house again? I like her." Erin asked, with excitement.

"I don't know, Ms. Lockhart might be busy. I don't know what kind of things teachers do." I shrugged, hoping she would let it go. I was reminded of earlier that morning.

"I told her you'd like it if she came to dinner. I think she's pretty."

Yep, that was my world now. My kids setting me up on dates and they're only five.

**Puppies Always Make Up For a Lost Snowcone**

I unlocked the door quietly and peered into the dimness of the entranceway and into my living room. I smiled softly when I saw Loz curled up on the couch with Ayden on his stomach, asleep and Erin in the floor in the same position wrapped in her favorite purple blanket.

I had suddenly been called away on business for the weekend, and I'd had to scramble to get someone to watch the kids. Good, ol' Loz, I owed him for this. I owed my twins more, however.

I had promised that I would have taken them to the fair, and they'd been excited all week. Remembering their tears when I'd told them we'd have to go when it came back next year had tore at my heart. I longer cared that they had made me soft, I welcomed it.

A movement in my arms alerted me to the present I'd gotten them. I stared down at the small, chocolate Labrador puppy trying to escape my gentle, yet firm hold. They had for some time been asking for a kitten or a puppy... I smirked down at her and as quietly as possible entered the house and made my way into the living room. I sat the dog down and watched as she sniffed her way over to Erin; her tail wagged and then she began licking her head.

Erin opened her eyes sleepily and for a moment stared at the dog. Then she jumped up.

"A PUPPY!"

I knew then that I'd redeemed myself.


End file.
